Ninja Beauty and the Demon Prince
by celestial writer
Summary: When modern day Kyoko falls into a fairy tale, will her Prince Charming save her? Or will she have to save him? Better summary inside. Based off of Beauty and the Beast. SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Modern day Kyoko thought her life was dull until one fateful day… her uncle leaves on a small trip when he's captured by a demon beast! Kyoko rushes to save him and makes a deal with the creature. Now Kyoko must stay with him forever in his castle. Is she in over her head or is she going to find the truth hidden in the shadows?

Hi! I got a sudden urge to write a story like this after I read a story from YaoiFan10001. Just as the title suggests, it's Beauty and the Beast mixed with Naruto. However, I'm going to make this modern time and some changes as to how the story usually goes, one of which will be no singing those Disney songs there. Other than that, it's the usual prince under curse, beautiful girl saves all, and all those other wacky characters as well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, Naruto or its characters, nor do I own any of the songs used in the making of this story.

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a faraway land,  
A young Prince lived in a shining castle  
Although he had everything his heart desired,  
The Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.  
But then, one winter's night, an old beggar-woman came to the castle,  
And offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.  
Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away,  
But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,  
For beauty is found within.  
And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away  
To reveal a beautiful Enchantress.  
The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late,  
For she had seen that there was no love in his heart.  
And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous Beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.  
Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.  
The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year.  
If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return,  
By the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken.  
If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.  
As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope.  
For who could ever learn to love a Beast?

(This will begin like the story but with some _small_ changes.)

* * *

Kyoko's POV

"Alright, uncle. I'm heading for the bookshop now." I said as I place a small pack on my back. As I head for the door, I hear quick footsteps head down the stairs.

"Wait Kyoko! I have a favor to ask." Said my uncle as he rushed to my side. He was an unusual fellow. He had spiky white hair (which I noticed was not brushed yet as it was hanging from the sides of his face). He was wearing his green and black striped pajamas which made him look like a criminal. Ironic, really, since he was a policeman. On his head, he wore a black mask that covered his nose down to his neck and a headband with a most unusual symbol on it that covered his left eye. I sighed as I turned to him.

"What's up, uncle Kakashi?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could, perhaps, get me something I _really_ liked and -"

"I am not getting you another Icha Icha Paradise volume, uncle." I said, knowing his question. He gave the puppy eye as I could see him trying to pout under his mask.

"But you know I love the book! It's such a grand tale of lovers-"

"-that was discovered by perverted ways of the author, Jiraiya. Uncle K, you know I will not go in to get that book again. Last time, the people of this town wouldn't shut up about it and ask questions." I say as I recall. Uncle continues to give me the look until I sigh.

"Fine, I'll get it for you…" I say as he smiles.

"Thank you, Niece K." he says, calling me by my pet name. Since both our names start with K, we like to call each other K for fun. As I open the door, I say something quickly.

"But! If anyone catches me with it again, you'll have to get the next one yourself… in a puffy frilly dress." I say as his jaw drops.

"What?! But, Kyoko-"

"No buts, uncle. I gotta go. See ya!" I say as I rush out.

"Alright, see you later, Kyoko!" he says as he waves. I wave back as I head down the road. I live with my uncle in a small town in Japan, somewhere around Kyoto or something. Well, this town was really old since it had old cottages and big old Japanese style homes. Plus, there was a surrounding forest here. I live in the house with my uncle, Kakashi Hatake, who also runs a farm that he got from this guy I don't know (I think his name was Obito). I'm living with him now since my parents… well, that's a matter for another day. Anyway, this town was a bit modern, though, as they had technology like IPods, TVs, heaters, air conditioning, and indoor plumbing. However, they had old customs that I found annoying like girls should have been married by the age 16 (I mean, come on! I'm 19 and I'm still happy… maybe) or that women should attend to more important matters like dressing up in uncomfortable clothing and strutting around to please men (like those Bimbettes triplets, always wearing tiny skirts and tight revealing v-cut shirts. Their hairs were tied up by ribbons, each in their own style and color. What were they're names? Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, I think…) but then again, there are the nice customs I like. We can ride horses to get to where we want and we can use weapons to get some foods (although, that was only allowed for men. That didn't stop me from learning some things with the bow.) Even though this town may be annoying to me, I still love it, more than the city. With this place, I can see more stars and everything smells so good! As I take a deep breath, I smell something delicious. I look to see that I arrived in town. Unfortunately, I came just at the same moment everyone starts their daily lives. I sigh as the once empty street is filled with crowds of people.

"Konichiwa, Kyoko! How's it going?"

"Fine, sir!"

"Kyoko, sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Wonderful, madam!" I say as when I nearly bump into someone. I look to see Chouji's father, Chouza Akimichi, holding a tray of freshly baked breads.

"Why, hello, Kyoko! Where are you off to?"

"Hello, Mr. Akimichi! I'm going to the bookshop. I just finished a wonderful tale of these brothers finding a space game and that everything becomes real and-"

"That's nice… Chouji! Where are my baguettes? You're not eating them again, are you?!" Chouza shouted into the kitchen. I roll my eyes happily as I went on my way. A cart pulled by a horse goes by me and I jump on. As I watch the people say hello to each other, I see some women staring at me and whispering. I look away as I know what they're talking about. I laugh as I see a man get hit on the head by his wife for staring at a younger woman. I see a woman carrying three babies while trying to handle two kids by her side desperately asking for food. I even saw the Bimbettes triplets, arguing over who looked better. I sighed contently, feeling a peace in the midst of this chaos. As I look, I see my stop and I jump off in front of the bookshop. I walk in and hear the familiar chime of the bell on the door. An old man turns to me, smiling as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hello, Kyoko. It's so good to see you." He says as I smile and reach into my pack.

"Hello, Sarutobi! I'm here for another book. Oh, and umm, I need that, um, book my uncle likes, you know…"

"Icha Icha Paradise? I already have it ready." He says as he hands it over. I quickly stuff it into my pack. He chuckles at me, making me blush a little.

"So, how's that book I lent you?" he asks.

"Oh, I finished the one you gave me." I say as I hand it to him. He becomes shocked as I head for the bookcase and search for another book.

"Already? But you just got it yesterday…"

"I know but I couldn't stop reading when chaos erupted in the story. I just had to finish it. Do you have any new fantasy and adventure books? Or perhaps a newly revised fairy tale or-" I say when I hear Sarutobi chuckle.

"No, no… I've yet to receive any. Perhaps there is a book there that might catch your eye." He says as I scan the shelf.

"Hmm… ah! Yes, this will do. I'll take this one." I say as I pull out an old blue book. He's shocked as he recognizes it.

"But, Kyoko, you've already read this book… six times!"

"I know but this is my favorite! A young girl off on her own, striving to save all of her land, fighting evil, meeting creatures and knights, finding lots of hidden secrets and spells… not to mention ninjas that secretly help her!" I say as I happily jump off and spin. He smiles as he hands me the book.

"Well, if you love it so much, I'll let you have it." He says as I gasp.

"What?! Really?!"

"Of course."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" I say as I hug him and jump happily. I say goodbye and rush out. I begin to read as I travel down the road. I soon don't hear any sound, even though the villagers sounded like they were singing. I continue to read even though I'm not looking at my surroundings. I have complete faith in my instinct since I always manage to get out of any inconvenience that gets in my way.

"Hello, Kyoko." Said a suave voice. I feel my eyebrow twitch as I recognize it. It's the one inconvenience that I can never avoid.

"Hello, Kiba. Pleasant day, isn't it?" I say through a fake grin. The man grinned as he looked me over. He had spiky brown hair and had two red triangle tattoos on his cheeks. He probably has those to look tougher. He was taller than me, about a foot or so and probably 21-22 years old. He smelled horribly of sweat, mousse, cologne, and dead animals. He also wore hunter clothing which he modified himself. It was a white tunic but with torn sleeves while a black jacket was on his shoulders. He had black jeans that had holes in his knees and thick black boots. He had black fingerless gloves and on his back was his (oddly enough) yellow bow and arrows. I think he was trying to look punkish with hunter style with his look. Doesn't really help, though, since his eyes are almost beast-like. I try to go around him when he takes away my book.

"Hey, I was reading that!" I say as he flipped through the pages, a confused look upon him.

"How can you read this? There aren't any pictures." He says.

"Exactly how I like it. I prefer to use my imagination." I say as I reach for it. He pulls it away and tosses it. It lands in a mud puddle and I slightly glare at him.

"Come on, Kyoko. Get your head out of the books and pay attention to more important matters that everyone is talking about, like, oh say, Me." he says, flashing a grin at me. I hear sighs from behind me and I see the Bimbettes. I sigh in irritation.

"Kiba, your ego is showing."

"Where?!" he says as he tries to cover himself. I stare, stunned at his reaction, before I roll my eyes and head for my book. However, he steps in my way.

"People are saying how weird you are by reading and not acting like a woman should. They also think that it's wrong that you always try to do what a man does. You should be trying to get one instead of trying to be like one. Women should be admiring us, not act like us. Why don't you come with me to see my trophies and awards?" he says as I finally grab my book. However, he grabs my shoulders and tries to lead me away. I duck and spin out of his grip.

"No, thank you." I say as I continue walking home. I hear the Bimbettes' mumble next to me.

"Ugh! What's wrong with her?" Ino sneers.

"She's crazy!" Sakura says as she raises her nose into the air.

"He's gorgeous!" Tenten says as they all sigh at Kiba. I'm almost away from them when Kiba steps in front of me again. Next to Kiba now stands his dumb lackey, Kankuro. He's a creepy guy that was just as dumb, if not dumber, than Kiba. He looked like he wore purple makeup but it was just some skin condition he was born with. He probably only hangs out with Kiba to create an image for himself. I sigh as I try to go around them again.

"Come on, Kiba. I really have to go home and help my uncle." I say as I go past them. I hear Kankuro laughing and I turn.

"That crazy old loon?! That guy needs all the _'help'_ he can get." He says as he and Kiba laugh. I glare at them.

"Don't talk about my uncle that way!" I shout at them. Kiba then gets an angry look and turns on Kankuro.

"Yeah, don't talk about him that way!" he says as he hits Kankuro's head. Kiba turns to me as he walks over and holds my chin.

"Listen, Kyoko. You really should listen to my advice. After all, you do have the looks to be my perfect girl. You just need to wear the right clothing. Just take a look at them! That's what you should look like." He says as he gestures towards the triplets, who sigh. I never really enjoyed the popularity I got with my looks. Supposedly, I'm considered the best looking girl in town due to my grandmother's genes. She was a beautiful blonde woman with big… breasts, to put it nicely. She even had a nice body as she got older. As I listen about tales of her, I'm told repeatedly that I have her eyes and her body… sorta. I have a good figure but my… chest isn't as big as hers. I'm only a size 36C and I'm hoping to stay that way. Other than that, I have medium length brown hair that is tied in a simple ponytail. My hair splits into bangs on the sides of my face as it shows off my green eyes. I never really considered myself beautiful since I wore common clothes (some blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a loose white shirt with a blue long sleeved cloak/jacket that reached mid-thigh). The only thing that stood out from me was a bell choker I had on my neck and a small rectangular box on my belt loop. As I look back at Kiba, I notice that he is eying me over again. I get angry as I stomp on his foot. He yelps as he jumps around and holds it.

"Back off, Kiba! I'm not eye candy! Also, my uncle isn't crazy! He's a genius!" I say when I hear an explosion. I look to see smoke coming from my home. I hear everyone laugh as I rush back home. I head for the cellar where the smoke is coming from and open it. I rush inside, looking for my uncle. I cough as I see a body on the ground with ropes and paper all over him.

"Uncle K? Are you alright?" I ask him as he gets up.

"Fine, just fine… I'm almost close to getting that paper bomb perfected." He says as I laugh nervously.

"Paper bomb?"

"Yes, a paper bomb! These were paper with writing on it and if you get close to its range, it will start off and then explode! Ninjas used these all the time to catch unwary enemies. I just need to fix the timing… and the explosion size." Uncle Kakashi says. I smile as I shake my head.

"Well, you'll get it eventually…" I say as we clean up the mess.

"So, how was your day in town?" Kakashi asks as I drop a bunch of scrolls into a crate.

"Nothing much… I felt like a stranger again as I went to the bookshop." I say as I lean against the wall. He looks at me before smirking.

"Oh, Kyoko, that's not true. Isn't there someone who talks to you? That famous fellow in town, Kiba, right? I'm sure you'd like him. He's handsome from what I heard." he says as I shudder.

"Ugh, don't mention him please. He may be handsome but he's also a conceited, ignorant, dumb, self-centered…ugh! He's not even an acquaintance in my standards." I say as I help him to move some debris away to a corner.

"Well, don't worry. Someday, you'll find that someone who'll make you feel better, your prince charming…" my uncle teases. I blush as I look away and put away the pens and ink.

"Right… well, other than meeting Captain Brainless, I got another book… oh, I have your book, too." I say as I reach into my pack and hand the book over. He grabs it, becoming excited like a child on Christmas morning, as he opens it. He suddenly gasps as he looks on the front page.

"What? What's wrong, Uncle?" I ask as I come over.

"The great author, Jiraiya, is coming for an autograph signing! He's coming to a town not too far away! I can finally meet the greatest author that ever lived! If I leave today, then I can-" he says happily when he realizes something. He looks towards me sadly.

"Kyoko, I… well…"

"You can go, uncle. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now." I say as he stares.

"Really? You mean it?" he asks as I nod. He shouts for joy as he hugs and twirls me.

"Uncle!" I laugh. He puts me down as he pats my head.

"You're just as sweet and tolerant like your mother. I'm going to get ready. Please have Gamakichi ready when I come back." He says as he rushes off. I smile as I leave the cellar. After a few minutes, Gamakichi is ready as Kakashi gets on.

"Well, I'm off!" he says when I grab his arm.

"Before you go, do you know where to go for this signing?" I ask.

"Sure, I do! I have the map right here." He says as he hands the map over. I look it over, confused.

"Uncle, this map is so old and… I can barely tell anything on this map. Where did you get this?"

"I got it from town… _from an antique store_." He mutters the last part but I heard him.

"Antique store?! Oh, don't tell me that this is an old ninja map, is it?"

"It is! I got it cheap, too. Don't worry, Kyoko, I'll be fine." He says when I shove something in his face. It's a small device with a screen and a mini keyboard that fits in his hands.

"Take this. It's a portable GPS. If you get lost, just type in the location and you'll get there. But be sure to read the instructions for it." I say as I hand him a small manual. He stares at it before putting away the GPS.

"Alright, Niece K. I'm going now. Good bye!" he says as he rides off. I wave as I turn to the house. I hear a thump, though, and turn. I don't see anything so I shrug and continue back inside.

* * *

That's it for now! Sorry if Kakashi-Sensei wasn't like himself in this and making Kiba be Gaston. I don't have anything against Kiba since he's one of my favorite characters but he seems to fit this part well. Please read and review. See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! I'm not going to do the songs since I don't like having the characters randomly sing. So, I'll change them into plain sentences. However, if you prefer the songs, I could probably put them back in, if persuaded enough. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi's POV

"We should be there by now… I must've missed a turn…" I mutter as I look around. The pleasant green forests and meadows had vanished and now I was traveling down a cold, dark road with bare withered trees. As I looked to the map, Gamakichi suddenly stops. I look up to see a fork in the road. I look between the map and the road.

"Not good… it doesn't say that there is a turn here… of course, ninja did travel in the trees." I say as I realize my mistake. I sigh as I put the map away. I then notice the GPS that Kyoko gave me. I take it out and turn it on.

"Maybe this will help me…" I say as I press buttons. After a few minutes though, it shows a big red X on it.

"Work, you blasted thing!" I shout when it suddenly hisses. Then, little sparks fly from it and I let it go. It hits the ground and slightly explodes.

"… maybe I should have kept that manual." I say as I remember throwing it into a bush back at home. I sigh as I get serious.

"Alright, Kakashi. You can do this. Use your logic to get out of this one… eenie, meenie, minni, moe…" I say as I point between the two paths. I eventually land on the path to the right. However, Gamakichi starts to move to the left. I yank him away to the right though.

"No, no! This way." I say as the horse looks between the two paths. I really don't see what the problem is. The right road is only a _little_ darker… with a _bit_ of fog… and a _sad _aura… The left is bright and happy, and everyone knows that the scary path is the faster route. Anyway, Kyoko would have gone there, my little adventurous niece. I wonder what Gamakichi is thinking…

Gamakichi's POV

What is this old man thinking?! The left is safer! I wish I was born a frog instead! At least they wouldn't have to face problems like this…

Kakashi's POV

"Come on, Gamakichi. This is a shortcut. Don't you trust me?" I ask him. He snorts.

"… I'm going to take that as a yes." I say as I force him to go my way. He slowly complies. As we continue down the road, I suddenly get a bad feeling. Suddenly, Gamakichi hears something and gets spooked. He starts to back off as I realize this was a bad idea.

"This isn't right… what have you gotten us into now?" I say when I hear a wolf howl.

"Maybe we should go back…" I say scared as I hear more howls. I know, I'm a policeman and a ninja… sorta, but the training I got never covered wild animals. Gamakichi backs up into a tree, which scares the bats out. They fly all around us and Gamakichi charges off. I try to calm the horse down and, just in time, as he skids to a cliff edge.

"Whoa! Back up! Back up! Back up!" I say as he does so. We barely make it out and I manage to turn him around. However, more wolves howl and he gets spooked again. Next thing I know, I fall off and watch as Gamakichi rides off, two wolves quickly following after him. I hesitantly look from under my cloak.

"Gamakichi… oh, this isn't good…" I mutter as I get up. Just as I dust myself off, I hear growling and see the rest of the pack looking at me. I give a shout as I run off. I hear them howl as I rush through the woods. Some start to catch up and I reach into my pocket. I take out and throw three kunai. One of them makes a wolf retreat while the other two hit their mark. One falls over due to the kunai in its leg while the other is dead as the kunai hit its forehead. However, I think I made the wolves angrier as more come. I toss more kunai but I eventually run out. I make a turn and suddenly fall down. I look up to see an old gate before me. I rush over and shake it.

"Hey! Is someone there?! Help!!!" I shout when it opens. I fall in and quickly kick the gate close. The wolves crash against it as they try to get in. I sigh when I feel a giant tug. I see that one of the wolves is pulling my cape. I struggle a bit before ripping it off and running away a bit. I look to where I entered and gasp as I see a giant castle before me. It has many towers which only one reaches up to the clouds. All over the building are gargoyle statues. It begins to rain as I head for the main doors. I push the door open and it creaks. I quickly get inside and close the door. I look around to find a grand room with a few tables and a giant staircase that goes to either the left or right.

"Hello… Hello." I say as my voice echoes. I hear whispering yet I see no one.

"Is someone there? I don't mean to intrude but I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night." I say when I hear the voices again, a bit louder. Both are teenage boy voices, one of them scratchy as the other sounded stern. Suddenly, I hear the stern one yell in pain and the other one speaks.

"Of course, mister! You're welcome here."

"Who said that?!" I say as I pick up an orange candlestick holder near a small gray clock with a weird green mark imprinted on it.

"Over here!" I turn to him but see no one.

"Where?" I ask when I feel something tap my head. I look at the candlestick, which is smiling with big blue eyes and whisker cheeks.

"Hiya!" it says. I jump as I drop him. He grunts as he hits the ground.

"Incredible…" I say when the clock suddenly appears next to him.

"Well, now you've done it, Naruto! Perfect, just perfect. Hey!" the clock shouts as I pick him up. I look him over, questioning this phenomenon.

"Amazing… how can a genjutsu be this powerful as to making the illusions feel real?" I ask myself as I touch his feet. The clock begins to laugh, until I start to twist the back switch. The clock cries in pain as the hands move. The candlestick holder, Naruto, laughs at my investigation. I look at the pendulum and swing it back and forth. The clock gets red in the face as he smacks my hand away.

"If you don't mind!" he says angrily.

"Sorry, but I've never s-s-s… ACHOO!!!" I sneeze into the clock's face. It looks stunned before wiping his face off.

"Dude, you must be freezing to death. Come with me. I'll take you to the fireplace." Naruto says as I follow him. The clock gets out of my grip, hopping quickly over to Naruto.

"No, no, no! What would the master do if he found him here?! I demand that he-oof!" the clock says as he falls down the steps. He looks up and groans as I sit in a big chair.

"No, not the master's chair… no, I'm not seeing this either!" he says when a gold embroidered red foot stool rushes over. It barks happily at me and I pet it.

"Hello, there." I say when it crawls under my feet. Then, a blanket comes over me as I see a coat hanger walk away.

"That's it! Listen here. I'm second in command here and I-"

"If you're second in command, then we don't listen to you, Neji. We listen to first in command, who's not here." Naruto says.

"Naruto, you know who that is and he can't find out that-" Neji begins when a moving tray runs him over. I see an auburn colored teapot with gentle brown eyes and two purple rectangular marks next to three little teacups on the moving tray.

"Would you like some warm tea to drink? It'll get you warm fast." She says as she pours into one of the cups. I thought I see her blushing but it must been from the heat of the tea.

"No tea! No tea!" I hear Neji say.

"Oh, lighten up!" Naruto says. I pick it up the cup and I'm about to drink it when I hear it giggle.

"He looks funny, Yasano-sensei." I look to see the teacup, whose handle comes around him like a scarf, laughing. I hear more laughter and see the other two cups, an orange girl cup and a boy cup with markings around his eyes that look like glasses (from what I can tell) laughing as well.

"Be nice, Konohamaru! You too, Moegi and Udon." The cups instantly stop and apologize. I laugh as I put Konohamaru down with his friends.

'_Yasano? Why does that name seem familiar?' _I think to myself. Meanwhile, Neji finally reaches Naruto.

"I mean it, Naruto! If he doesn't leave, he'll be-"

"Or, what, Neji? Get eaten?" Naruto says when I hear doors slam open. The fire on Naruto and the fireplace go out. Everyone becomes scared as they look at someone behind me. I can hear the growls of whoever entered. I hear the footsteps get closer. I get more nervous as it speaks.

"There's a stranger in here…" he says angrily. Naruto, although scared of this person, still glares at him.

"Look, Sa-"

"Naruto, say master!" Neji says.

"I'll say what I want! Anyway, this guy was cold and wet and he got lost so I thought that-" a roar emits behind me, shutting up Naruto. I look to the sides, trying to see their master. When I look to my left, I come face to face with blood red eyes. I stumble out of the chair as it approaches me.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" the demon demanded. I feel my courage leave me as I back up.

"I-I was lost in the wo-woods and I-"

"You're not welcome here!" he shouts as he knocks his chair away. I continue to back up, trying my best to work up my nerve and regain my cool composure. However, I continue to fail as I keep staring at this creature's horrifying face.

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry." I blurt out.

"What are you staring at?!" he says as he gets angrier.

"N-nothing."

"So, you've come to stare the beast, have you?! Or perhaps you've come to prove yourself as a tough ninja by slaying me?! Is that it?!" he shouts. I turn and try to get out but he quickly blocks my path.

"Please! I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay in."

"I'll give you a place to stay." He says as his claw grabs me by the shirt. He easily lifts me above him. I struggle in his grip as I try to free myself.

"No, no! Please, no!" I shout as he carries me away. (A/N I'm not describing Sasuke yet until the next chapter so suffer!)

* * *

Kiba's POV

"Oh, boy. Kyoko is going to get the surprise of her life, right Kiba?" Kankuro asks me. I was in a suit (black, preferably) as we stared at Kyoko's house behind some hedges a few feet away.

"Yup. This is her lucky day." I say as I back out. I chuckle to myself as the branch I held hits Kankuro on his head. Today's the day. Today, I shall propose to Kyoko. I have the wedding and everything ready for when I come out with her. When she hears me say those magical words, she will instantly follow me anywhere, even to my grave! As I turn to the reception, I see everyone talking to each other. I see the glorious food (that I caught myself, thank you very much) ready for us to eat. I clear my throat to get everyone's attention.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. First, I gotta go in there and propose to the girl." I say as I wink at them. They all laugh, knowing that no girl could deny me. The Bimbettes cry as I'm soon to be off the market. I turn to Kankuro, who's laughing as well, and I poke his nose.

"Now, Kakuro. When Kyoko and I come out that door-"

"Oh, I know! I know! I strike up the band." He says as he turns and makes the band begin playing the music. I get annoyed and grab a tuba. I slam it on his head.

"Not yet!"

"Sorry." I hear him say from inside it. I turn and head for the house, no doubt in my heart that she wouldn't say anything but yes. For, of course, who could deny a man like me?

* * *

Kyoko's POV

I was reading my story, reaching the best part where the heroine meets one of the ninjas for the first time when I hear someone knocking. I get up and head for a curtain near the wall. Behind this curtain is a space where, when you look at it from outside, it looks like a part of the house. However, my uncle made it so that when you enter from the inside, you can see everything outside. It was like a one-way mirror, an old ninja technique my uncle loves. I look to see Kiba, standing in a tux, trying to look inside the window near the door. I groan as I head for the door. As soon as I unlock it, it suddenly opens and Kiba walks in.

"Kiba! What a pleasant surprise." I say as I try to act nice. However, my teeth are gritted a bit.

"Isn't it, though? I'm just full of surprises." he says as he steps closer to me. I back up, forcing a smile on my face. I know I acted a little mean earlier and I would gladly do it now but, since he's in the house, I don't want anything explode. My uncle left some paper bombs here and forgot to tell me where they were. So now I'm trying not to have anything blow up. I break out of my thoughts as Kiba leans against the dresser with a mirror on it.

"You know, Kyoko, there isn't a girl in town who wouldn't _love_ to be in your shoes?" he says with a strange look in his eyes. I get a bad feeling from it.

"This is the day-" Kiba sees his reflection and smiles in it. His tongue wipes his teeth, making a nasty squeaky sound. He nods, happy with what he's done, before turning back to me.

"This is the day your dreams come true." He says as he approaches more. I rush away and place the table between us.

"What do you know about my dreams, Kiba?" I ask as I move around the table. He gets closer and sits in the chair.

"Plenty! Here, picture this." He says as he lifts his feet up. He places them on the table, right on my book. I feel my heart retch as my book gets covered in dirt again.

"A traditional minka, like in the old days. My latest kill, roasting in the fire." He says as I pull my book from under him. I clean it when I see him kick off his boots. I cover my nose as a horrid smell comes from his socks, one of which has a hole and I see his big toe.

"My little wife massaging my feet…" He says as he wiggles his toes. I shudder a bit but he doesn't notice.

"… While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We will have six or seven." He says as he suddenly gets up and close to my face.

"Dogs?"

"No, Kyoko… strapping boys, like me!" he says as he backs off and pounds his chest. I turn and head for the bookcase.

"Imagine that."

"Do you know who that little wife will be?" he asks as I put away my book. My chill gets worse as I realize it.

"Let me think-"

"You, Kyoko!" he says as he places his hand next to me. I realize he's trying to trap me and I quickly get out before he leans in. I back up and lean on the front door.

"Kiba, I-I, um, I'm speechless! I really don't know what to say." I say as I pretend act coy. He approaches me and traps me at the door.

"Say you'll marry me." He says as he slowly leans in.

"I'm very sorry, Kiba but… but…" my hand searches until I find the doorknob. I turn it just as he puckers up.

"I just don't deserve you!" I say as I open the door just as he makes a big kiss to me. I duck under his arm and I wave goodbye as he falls forward. I hear a band play as he lands in the mud. I quickly grab the boots and drop them outside before slamming the door close. I listen as I hear the band stop. Shouting commences and I hear someone else fall in the mud.

'_That was not good. He's starting to get bolder. I better go to uncle Kakashi and stay away for a while before this happens again.'_ I think as I head to my room. I grab a duffel bag and stuff a few things inside of it. Soon, it's filled with clothes, some precious items, and my small trinkets for tricks inside. Luckily, with all that stuff inside, it's still super light to carry. I carry it downstairs and place it by the door entrance. I slightly open the door and look outside. Nothing's out there but the chickens on the brick wall.

"Is he gone?" I ask, even though I expect no answer from the chickens. I sigh in relief as I pick up the bucket of feed.

"Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him." I say angrily as I head for the barn. I throw some feed and the chickens head for it.

"Ugh, if I married that guy, I'd be Madame Kiba. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless-" I can't even finish my sentence. I place the bucket down on a barrel as the animals stare at me.

"Madame Kiba… his little wife." I say as I place a rag around my head. I see the image in my head and get disgusted. I toss the rag and it knocks over the bucket.

"Oops." I say as the animals back off quickly from me.

"I'll never be his wife! No siree! Oh, I wish there was something better than this crazy life!" I shout as I run out. I keep running until I reach a meadow I loved to hang out in. In this meadow are lots of dandelions and the sun was just setting, which made it look better. I lie down on the grass on my stomach as I gaze at the dandelions.

"There has to be more for me than a love-crazed idiot… I want adventure in an amazing place. I want it so much than I can possibly describe… and for once it would be nice that I could find that someone who understands me and see that I have more potential than what others have planned…" I say quietly as I touch a dandelion. It breaks apart and I watch the fluffy seeds fly in the gentle breeze. Suddenly, I hear a horse neighing.

"Uncle Kakashi? Gamakichi?" I say as I turn. However, I only see Gamakichi, rushing towards me, my uncle nowhere in sight. I grab Gamakichi's reigns and calm him down.

"Easy, boy. Where's uncle? Where is he, Gamakichi? What happened?" I ask when I look in the horse's eyes. I'm really good at telling things through peoples' eyes, especially animals. I instantly know something's wrong from the fear in Gamakichi's eyes.

"Oh, we have to find him. You have to take me to where he was." I say as I pull him quickly to the house. I rush inside and find the first aid. I grab it and stuff it into my duffel bag. I hitch it to Gamakichi's saddle and jump on. I pull my hood over my head and button the top button of my jacket to keep it on.

"Let's go!" I shout as I spur him. He rears before galloping off to where my uncle might be.

* * *

That's it for now. Sorry again that Kakashi isn't himself again. I'll try to in the other chapter. Also, if you know who Ms. Yasano is, then I'll just have you know that I have her alive for a good reason. However, it will not be explained until later. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Kyoko's POV

"What is this place?" I say as me and Gamakichi stand before a giant gate with a huge castle-like mansion behind it. There were lots of gargoyles everywhere and the trees looked dead. As I look around, Gamakichi suddenly rears back and tries to get away from there.

"Gamakichi! C'mon. Please stay here." I say as I jump off and hold the reigns. I pet him as he starts to relax a bit.

"Steady. You don't need to go any further. I'll go on ahead. Just stay here." I say as I take my duffel bag out and push the gate open. I enter and gasp as I see something on the ground. I pick it up and my fears get worse as I see it's my uncle's cloak. I look towards the castle before rushing ahead. I reach a grand pair of doors and push it open. It creaks and I enter. I close the door and look around.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?" I say as I walk further inside. I walk quickly up the stairs, still looking around this strange yet amazing place.

"Uncle? Uncle Kakashi? Are you here?" I ask as I reach another floor. I look over the rail to see many floors and gargoyles further down. I continue up until I reach a hallway with lots of gargoyle statues. I hear voices arguing and I look around.

"Uncle?" I say and the voices become quiet. I continue down the hallway as I continue to hear whispers. I go around a corner and I'm about to head up some more stairs before I hear a door creak. I look to see a door partially open. I enter and see a stone staircase.

"Uncle? Hello? Is anybody here?" Suddenly, I see a faint light around the corner of the spiral staircase. It quickly gets dimmer as it goes up.

"Wait! I'm looking for my uncle!" I say as I rush over. I quickly run up the stairs but, when I find the light, I only see a candlestick holder in a small alcove.

"That's funny… I'm sure there was someone… is anyone here?" I say when I see where I went. It was a stone brick room that resembled a dungeon. There is a hole in the ceiling where the moonlight shines in. I see two wooden doors with bars on the bottom of it. In the door closest to me, I see something move inside. I pick up a torch and step a bit closer.

"Hello?"

"Kyoko?"

"Uncle Kakashi!" I shout as I rush over to him. I kneel down and my heart fills with joy as I see his face again. I hold his hands between the bars. I shiver as I feel his ice-cold hands.

"How did you find me?" he asks.

"You're so cold… how did you end up here?" I ask when he looks to the side.

"I, um… well, Kyoko, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life -"

**BONK!!!**

"Ow! Kyoko!" my uncle says as he rubs his head.

"Uncle, this is no time to be joking. C'mon. Let's get you out of here." I say as I look towards the lock.

"No! I want you to leave this place." He says seriously before coughing. My heart is in pain to see my uncle in such a condition.

"What? Why?"

"There's no time to explain, Kyoko. I need you run now!" he says more urgently.

"No! I won't leave you, uncle!" I shout when I feel something grab my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?!" the person shouts angrily as he yanks me around. I gasp as I accidently let go of the torch. It falls in a puddle of water and goes out. My duffel bag flies off as well and I lose it in the darkness.

"Run, Kyoko!" my uncle shouts as everything becomes darker. I look around, unable to see where this person was. I open my little box and take out what I had hidden in there. It was a kunai, a gift from my uncle, so that if I was in any danger, I could use this to protect myself. I hold it defensively in front of me, looking cautiously around me.

"Who's there? Who are you?" I ask. I hear the person pace back and forth as I try to find him in the darkness.

"Ha! You think you can protect yourself with that? I've faced worse." He says, chuckling.

"He's right, Kyoko. There's no way you can beat him. Now run!" my uncle urges. I gulp as I try to be brave.

"I ask again. Who are you?"

"Hn. Persistent, are you? Well, I'm the master of this castle." I hear him say before he goes somewhere to my right. I turn there, having the door to my back still, my eyes searching wildly in the darkness.

"I-I came for my uncle! You have no right to keep him here. Please let him out. Can't you see he's sick?"

"Well, that's too bad! He shouldn't have trespassed here!" the guy shouts.

"But he could die if he isn't treated! Please, I'll… I'll do anything for his freedom!"

"There is nothing you can do… he's my prisoner." He says as he moves again. I look to my uncle before looking to where I heard the guy went to.

"_Oh, there must be something I can do…"_ I say to myself when an idea comes to me. It's sort of a long shot but it's better than nothing. I hear the master leaving and I quickly raise my hand towards him.

"Wait!" I see him turn. I pull my hand back, thinking whether I should do this or not. I touch my bell, hoping for my true answer would come to me, and it does. I put away my kunai as I stare where the master is.

"If you won't let him go, then… take me instead." I say as the master turns away.

"You! ... You would… take his place?"

"No, Kyoko!" I hear my uncle say. I turn to him as he grabs my hand.

"You don't know what you're doing!" he says but I look away. I give my attention to the master.

"If I did… would you let him go?" I ask. He hesitates as he considers my offer.

"Yes, but… you must promise to stay here forever." He says as he catches me off guard. I think a bit more before I try to look at him again.

"Step into the light. Then, I will tell you my answer." I say as he flinches a bit. He hesitates before stepping forward. I see his feet step forward and I'm a bit stunned to find them with weird black sandals that reminded me of standard ninja wear. My eyes widen as I see him for what he is. He's taller than me, especially with those giant wings that look like hands. He wore a dark blue kimono pants with a blue cloth around his waist as it was tied with a purple rope belt. On his claws were fingerless black gloves that reach up a little past his elbow. His hair was long, spiky, and purple as it traveled down his back while his skin was brown. I flinched as I saw his demon red eyes. For some reason, though, it had a black circle line that had three commas on it. From his mouth, I could see points of his fangs sticking out. As he stood in the light, he looked even more intimidating. I was so scared as I wondered what he was. Was he a beast or a demon? Soon, I couldn't stare at him anymore and I turned away to my uncle. He grabs my hands as he tries to calm me.

"No, Kyoko! Don't do this! I won't let you!" he says. I stare at him before giving him a sad smile. I get up and turn. I walk into the light and take off my hood. The demon looked shocked as I place my hands before me and bowed to him.

"You have my word." I say as I stand up straight up.

"Done." He says as he goes by me. I feel suddenly overwhelmed as I fall to my knees. The demon master opens the door and my uncle rushes to me.

"No. Listen to me, Kyoko. I'm old. I've lived a good life." He begins when the demon grabs him by his shirt and drags him out.

"Wait!"

"Kyoko!"

"Wait!" I say as they leave. I hear them quickly rush out and I run into the cell. I entered and looked out the tiny window there. I see my uncle still being dragged when the demon lifts him up. I can hear my uncle's pleas from above.

"No, please! Spare my niece! Please don't take Kyoko away!" my uncle says as he struggles to break free. The demon approaches a weird container and opens it.

"She's no longer of your concern!" he says as he throws him in there. He closes it as my uncle hits from the inside, trying to get out.

"Take him to the village." The demon says before heading back inside. The container moves as it grows vine legs and begins to walk away. I can hear muffled cries from inside as my uncle still attempts to get out. I feel my heart break as it disappears from the distance. I rest my head on my arms as I cry a bit. As I cry, I hear the demon coming up and talking to someone. I feel an intense rage as he comes in.

"You bastard! Didn't you hear me?! I wanted to say goodbye to my uncle! I'll never be able to see him again!" I shout at him. I turn back to the window, watching where I last saw my uncle.

"_I didn't even get to say goodbye…"_ I whisper as I feel my tears come back. I try to hold back my sobs when I hear the demon turn.

"I… I'll show you to your room." I turn as he starts to walk out.

"My room? But I thought-"

"Do you want to stay in the tower?!" he says aggressively.

"No, but-"

"Then follow me." He says as he leaves. I quickly follow him. He holds the candlestick holder from earlier as he continues on. I look around, taking in what I didn't notice before. All around me are the creepiest pictures and statues I've ever seen. I get scared as it gets darker. I gasp a little before catching up to the demon. I lowered my head just as I heard him turn to look at me. I keep my head to the ground, feeling horrible, as I followed behind him. I hear some more whispers from ahead of me.

"I… hope you like it here." I look up a little before looking down again.

'_He wants me to like it here? This place is a haunted house! And I hated haunted houses!'_

"The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you want… except for the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?"

"It's forbidden!" he shouts at me as he turns. I jump back a little as his voice echoes. He growls in annoyance as we continue on. Finally, we reach a pair of doors that he opens. I walk inside, noticing this room was pretty ordinary… well, except for the fact that there was a master bed, a balcony, and everything was like it was for a prince. I was shocked, though, to see my duffel bag was already at the side of the bed.

"Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend to you." He says as I look around. I hear someone whispering to him before he tells them to shut up.

"You will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" he shouts before slamming the door behind me. I stand there for a few seconds before walking to the bed. I climb on and stare at the pillows. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I let myself fall onto them. I grab onto them as I cry myself out.

'_Uncle Kakashi! I need you! I'm so scared… were you right? Should I really have done this?'_ I think as I cry harder.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

"Oof!" I said as the weird thing that carried me drops me out into the bitter cold. I look to see that I'm back in the village. I turn to the thing when I see that it has vanished into the rainstorm that started.

'_I gotta find help!'_ I think as I look around. I see a light of a window and quickly rush towards it. It's the pub and I can see people partying inside. I enter and see all the men in town, Kiba, and even Kankuro (although, I have no idea as to why he is under Kiba's chair.)

"Help! Somebody, please!" everyone looks at me in shock as I rush in. I guess they're like this since I never come to a bar.

"Kakashi?!"

"I need your help! He's got her! He's got her locked up in the dungeon!" I say as I rush over to everyone.

"Who?!"

"Kyoko! He took Kyoko from me! We need to go save her now!" I say as I look for helpers.

"Whoa! Relax, Kakashi. Who's got Kyoko locked in a dungeon?" Kiba asks me. I rush over to him.

"A beast! No, a demon! She's been taken by a demon!" I shout angrily. Everyone stares at me before laughing their heads off. I hear someone behind me as a man grins.

"Was it huge?"

"It was bigger than me. Probably bigger than Kiba!"

"Did it have claws and fangs?" another asked as I nodded.

"Yes! Sharp and vicious!"

"Did it have the devil's wings?"

"They were like dead hands! Please, you have to help me!" I beg when someone shoves me to the ground. I hear them laugh again as Kiba calms them down.

"Alright, old man. We'll help you out." Kiba says.

"Really?" I ask excitedly when some of the men grab me. They drag me as Kiba nods.

"Of course." he says when they throw me out. I land in the mud as I hear them roar with laughter.

"Go back to your ninja hole, you crazed nut!" I hear a man shout as I get up. I get up as I stare angrily at the bar.

"Dammit! Kyoko was right! These people really do make you feel like a stranger. And that Kiba… he's more of a dirt bag than she gave credit for." I mutter angrily to myself. I look around as I stood in that rainstorm. After a few seconds, I turn and start to head home.

'_If no one will help me, I'll save her on my own!'_ I think as I rush off.

* * *

Kyoko's POV

As I silently cried, I remember the last time I was like this. It made me even sadder as I remembered my family. I start to cry more when I hear a voice.

"Oh, p-please d-don't cry, miss…" I hear a quiet voice say. I look up to see a nothing but a dresser and a duster staring at me… huh?!

"Did you just talk?!" I ask the duster. It nods slowly as my jaw drops. This duster had white eyes and a gentle smile. Her feathers were a purple and white color. I get up as she continues to clean.

"If you keep your mouth open like that, you're going to swallow a fly." I instantly close my mouth as I turn to the other voice. This time, I see a gray dresser closet with three purple spots on the door with yellow trimmings. She has teal eyes and she smirks at me. I gawk at her and she suddenly gets mad.

"What? It's not nice to stare." She says angrily. I look to the side, embarrassed.

"S-sorry, but… how… what… who are you guys?" I ask as the duster gets on my bed.

"W-we're the m-master's s-servants. My n-name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. I'm t-the maid of this household." The duster says as she bows a bit.

"And I'm Temari Sabaku. I'm the fashion designer here." She says as she comes over. I smile a bit as I wipe my eyes.

"Well, my name is Kyoko Hatake." I say when I hear knocking.

"Who is it?"

"Hello. I'm here with your tea." A lady says from outside. I open the door and I see a tray with three teacups and a teapot come in. They rush in and stop alongside the bed. I walk over and sit as the teapot smiles at me.

"Um, hello." I say hesitantly.

"Hello, sweetie. My name is Ms. Rin Yasano." She says when the teacups move they look at me before smiling.

"Yasano-sensei? Is this girl the daughter of that man?" an orange cup says.

"Yeah, from what I heard, this guy was young looking but had silver hair." Temari says as they look at me. I laugh at this.

"No, he's my uncle. He's not as old as you think." I say as they smile.

"He must make his wife very happy. He really was worried for someone while he was here." Rin says quietly. I smile at this.

"He was probably worried for me since he doesn't have a wife." I say as the teapot looks a little stunned.

"Really? I thought he would have one by now… I mean, he does seem like he is." Rin says quickly. My curiosity is aroused by I decide not to push it. I turn to the little cups.

"So, what are your names?" I ask as the cups line up.

"I'm Moegi."

"I'm Udon."

"I'm Konohamaru!" they each jump as they spoke. I laugh a bit before I look at them all.

"So… are you all enchanted or something?" I ask as they nod.

"Sorta…" Rin says when Temari comes over.

"Well, sorry to stop you but we need you to get ready." She says as I stare.

"Get ready?"

"For your dinner with the master. Here, let's see what I got." She says as she opens her doors. Suddenly, moths fly out and she instantly closes, her face red.

"What?! Where did those… oh! Naruto! I'm gonna kill you when you come back!" she shouts.

"Naruto? Who's that?" I ask. Everyone sighs in annoyance while Hinata begins to blush a little.

"N-Naruto… h-he's-" Hinata stutters when

"He's the most annoying idiotic boy in the world!" Temari shouts angrily.

"No! He's the coolest!" Konohamaru shouts back.

"Quiet, everyone. Naruto is the master's right hand man and the candlestick holder. Although he's as old as the master, he still acts like a rambunctious child… oh! I almost forgot! I have to go attend to the dinner! Goodbye, Kyoko!" Rin says as she rushes off with the cups. Temari grumbles to herself as she pulls out a dress.

"Here. Try this on for me." she says. I turn to the dress and my jaw drops. It's a pink, frilly, puffy dress that reaches mid-thigh. It continued up to where it revealed the shoulders and had puffed out sleeves. There was a matching pink gloves and bow while the shoes were like a ballerina's. I turn away, making me feel creeped out by it.

"Sorry, but I don't like pink… or frilly stuff…or puffy dresses. Plus, I'm not going to dinner." I say as she gasps.

"What?! Do you have a problem with my dresses?!" Temari shouts.

"No, no, no! It's not my style of clothing is all." I say, backing away from her. Hinata comes over to my side.

"Kyoko, what do you mean, you won't be going to dinner?" she asks. I look to the side, annoyed.

"I'm not having dinner with that jerk." I say as they become worried.

"Why not?! The master will have a fit if you don't go!" Temari shouts.

"That jerk didn't let me say good-bye to my uncle. I was never going to see him again and he doesn't even care. There's no way I'll go to dinner with him. Anyway, I only promised to stay here forever, not to do his bidding." I say when there is knocking outside. The door opens slightly and a clock walks in. I can see it's a small gray clock with a weird green mark imprinted on it. His eyes are similar to Hinata's.

"Excuse me, Miss Kyoko, but dinner is served." He says as he bows.

"Neji. We have problem." Temari says. He looks up, confused.

* * *

Naruto's POV

Stupid Sasuke. I keep trying to help him yet he always has to ruin my plans. First, we find a girl who could be the one to break this jutsu and he scares her. Next, I try to make her feel welcome by having him invite her to dinner and he shouts at her. Now Ms. Yasano and I are dealing with an irritated Sasuke, who is pacing back in forth in the dining room.

"That was such a great first impression that you gave her, Sasuke. Really welcoming." I say sarcastically as he glares.

"Be quiet, baka! She's taking forever to get here. Dammit, why the hell did I listen to you?" Sasuke said as he glares at me again.

"Calm yourself, Sasuke. A lot has happened to her today." Ms. Yasano says. Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose as he continues to pace.

"You know, Sasuke. I've been wondering whether or not you thought that she could be the girl who will break the jutsu." I say when he turns to me, growling.

"Of course! Only you would be dumb enough not to have thought of that … however, I don't believe she's the one." Sasuke says as he goes and sits in a chair. Ms. Yasano and I look at each other before looking at him.

"If she's not the one, then why on earth did you keep her?" Ms. Yasano asks. Sasuke flinches a bit and looks away from us. She smiles at this when we hear the doorknob turn. We all look expectantly when Neji comes in.

"Neji? Why are you here? I thought you went to go get her." I say as he looks around.

"Where is she?" Sasuke demanded. Ms. Yasano then realizes something and whispers to me.

_"Expect chaos in 3…"_

"Umm, well, she is…"

_"2…"_

"Something's come up and umm… well, you see…"

_"1…"_

"She's not coming…" Neji manages to say. Everyone looks to Sasuke. He looks a bit shocked before erupting into rage.

"What?!" he leaps from his chair and slams the doors open. We all follow him as he quickly reaches the stairs.

"Master, please don't be mad at her!" Ms. Yasano says but he ignores her. We quickly make it up the stairs just in time to see him pounding on the door.

"I thought I told you to come to dinner!" he shouted.

"Oi! You said it wasn't a request nor did you say it was an order. Therefore, I merely have to assume that it was a statement! Plus, if it was directed to me, you probably should have said my name, not blurt out a random statement to nobody!" she shouts from inside. We hear some arguing from what I think is Temari and begging from Hinata to the girl. Sasuke glares at the door.

"No one disobeys me! I order you to come out or else I'll… I'll… I'll break down the door!" he shouts. I can hear the girl scoff at this.

"Oh, that is _so_ going to get me out. Destroy your own property to make me do your bidding." She says. Sasuke gets angrier and was about to bash the door in when I stop him.

"Sasuke! Why not try to ask nicely?" I say.

"It's true. Maybe Kyoko would feel better if she was given kindness from you." Neji says.

"Yeah, as if she's been giving any to me." Sasuke mutters.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Ms. Yasano says. He glares a bit at us before he sighs in annoyance.

"…would you come down to dinner?" he says quickly, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Hmm, let me think about it… no!" Sasuke gets pissed as he points at the door and looks at us.

"Try being more suave and charming. Say some random crap that makes it flowery while bowing." I say. Sasuke glares at me before complying. He's blushing even more as he does this.

"It would give me great pleasure… if you joined me for dinner." Sasuke says through gritted teeth.

"Ah, ah, ah! Say please." Neji says. Sasuke throws a quick glare before muttering please.

"Oh, now that you said please… No! Even though it would give you great pleasure, it wouldn't be mine." She says as Sasuke explodes.

"You can't stay in there forever! Eventually, you'll have to do what I say!"

"No, I don't!"

"You know what? Fine! Stay in there for all I care." He shouts before turning to us

"Make sure she has no dinner tonight." He says darkly. Then, he turns and leaves quickly. After a few minutes, we finally hear him slam his door close.

"Well, that didn't go well." Neji says.

"I'm not going to let that girl starve. Naruto, why don't you go in there and see if you can persuade her?" Ms. Yasano says.

"Uh, shouldn't I wait before entering? She did sound pretty mad." I say. She shrugs as she and Neji leave.

"Well, if you think so, then stay out here until you think she's calmed down." She says before I'm left alone. I sigh as I lean on the wall.

"…this could take awhile." I mutter before closing my eyes for a sec.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"That girl is a pain! What does she from me?! An apology?!" I mutter angrily to myself as I enter my room. I toss some of the things that get in my way. I reach a small table where a blue rose floated. It looks wilted as it glows with blue chakra. I see that damn mirror the enchantress gave me next to it. I pick it up and stare.

"Show me that insolent girl!" I order. The mirror glows a bit, with sparks going around it, before it shows her. She's lying on her back on the bed, her arms behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. Hinata is next to her on a pillow while Temari is next to the bed.

"Just great, Kyoko! Now, you've gone and made the master mad!" Temari shouts. Kyoko turns her head away from her.

"So? He deserves it!"

"B-but, Kyoko… who knows w-what the m-master will do now?"

"Well, if he's smart enough, he'll probably learn some respect!"

"Kyoko, he's r-really nice if you get to know him. M-maybe if you d-did what he said…"

"Last time I did, he took my uncle away!" she says as she sits up. Tears started to form around her eyes. I begin to feel guilty again.

"I don't want to know him! I don't even want anything to do with him!" she shouts. I then put down the mirror, stopping the image.

"I knew it… I knew this was a waste of time. Argh! Why did I have to hope for a second that this girl could possibly help me?!" I shout angrily. Then, I get angry at myself and look to the ground.

"This is hopeless… if that girl wants nothing to do with me, then I'll gladly do as she wants." I mutter.

* * *

Kyoko's POV

"D-don't leave your room, Kyoko. If the m-master catches you, th-then you'll g-get in trouble." Hinata said as I headed for the door. I look back at her and smile pathetically.

"I know but I regret what I just said before."

"That you didn't want anything to do with him?" Temari asks as I shake my head.

"No… that I didn't want dinner." I say as my stomach grumbles in response. They stare at me before laughing a bit.

"Alright, good luck." Temari says. I'm about to open the door when Hinata quickly comes to my side.

"Um, K-Kyoko? May I be y-your guide t-to the kitchen?" she asks. I smile as I pick her up.

"Sure you can. However, I demand that when you speak to me, you stutter no more!" I say like a dramatic king.

"Okay." I gawk at her as she stares normally.

"Wow… have you been faking it?"

"No, I just finally got used to you. It's easy for me to talk to people who are funny and/or nice." She says. I nod as we leave the room. I quietly close the door behind me when I hear snoring. I look to see an orange candlestick holder on the ground, sleeping.

"O-oh! It's N-N-N-Naruto!" Hinata says as she goes red and tries to hide under my jacket. I grin as I think of an idea.

"So, this is Naruto… Oi. Sleepy… wake up." I say as I poke his cheek. Hinata freaks out more as he stirs.

"D-don't do that! You'll w-wake him up!" Hinata says as I grin even more.

"Oh, alright. I guess we can leave him alone for now." I say as I turn and head for the stairs. However, as I start to descend down the stairs, my stomach grumbles loudly. I grab my stomach as I hear something. I pause, listening for a bit, before I shrug it off. I'm about to rush down when I look at the stair rail. I look back from the rail to the steps before grinning.

"Um, Kyoko? What are you doing?" Hinata asks as I put a leg over the rail. I hold onto the rail as I lift my feet off the floor.

"This is gonna be awesome." I say as Hinata finally figures out my plan.

"O-oh, n-n-n-n-noooooo!" she shouts as we start to go down fast.

"Wheeeeee!!!" I shout as we slide. Finally, we reach the bottom but I don't react fast enough. I hit and start tumbling, straight into the kitchen.

"Oof!" we shout as we hit the counter. I giggle as I roll onto my hands and knees.

"That was awesome! I always wanted to do that." I say when I hear someone clear their throat. I look to see Ms. Yasano and Neji, giving me a questioning look.

"Uh… hi?" I say as Neji sighs in annoyance and Ms. Yasano chuckles a bit.

"Hello, Kyoko. What brings you here?" Neji says when Naruto comes rushing in.

"Guys, guys! I lost the-" he stops as he notices me next to him. He starts to freak out a bit.

"Uh, h-hey… are you s-still mad?" he asks.

"Mad? I wasn't mad. By the way, my name's Kyoko." I say, happily. He blinks, confused for a bit, before grinning.

"Cool! My name's-"

"Naruto." He looks confused as he stares at me.

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"Hinata told me. Right, Hinata? …Hinata?" I turn to look when I see that she's unconscious.

"Uh oh. I think she got knocked out in the roll… Hinata. Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey." I say as I lightly shake her.

"Don't worry, Kyoko. I'll have here taken to be checked." Ms. Yasano says as a cart comes and takes Hinata away.

"I hope she's okay…" I say when my stomach grumbles loudly. I blush as everyone stares.

"Ah, so that's why you came down… well, let's see if the cook has anything left from dinner." Ms. Yasano says as she hops off.

"Thanks, Ms. Yasano… Hey, can I call you Rin?" I ask as I follow. She smiles at me.

"Sure, sweetie."

"Can I call you Rin?" Naruto says as he hops over.

"That's Ms. Yasano to you, Naruto." She says as he pouts. I laugh as we approach a stove and a cooking pot.

"Hello, Chef Teuchi and Ms. Ayame. Do you have anything left from dinner? Our guest is hungry." Ms. Yasano says.

"Guest? But I thought the Sasuke made her his prisoner?" Naruto says when Neji hits him on the head.

"I said to call him master!" Neji says angrily.

"Sasuke? Who's that?" I ask as they flinch a bit.

"Well, he's the- ugh, _master_, of the house." Naruto says as Neji hits him on the head.

"Naruto!" he shouts as I laugh.

"It's okay. I won't say a word." I say when Ayame hops over.

"Um, I'm sorry but we had everything thrown out… all we have is ramen." She says when I smile.

"I love ramen! It's great when I need to leave in a hurry." I say when Naruto grins.

"Hey, I like ramen, too!" he says happily.

"Cool! Naruto, I believe we may become good friends…" I say as I pat his shoulder. They filled two small bowls with ramen and we head for the table. We began to eat it as the others watched. After a while, there is twenty bowls on the table.

"I can't believe you ate as much as Naruto, Ms. Kyoko. I can't believe a girl could possibly eat ten ramen bowls." Neji says, shocked.

"Make that eleventh." I say as I place another bowl down. I smile as they still stare.

"What? I have my father's appetite. Now, let's go look around." I say as I get up and place the bowls into the sink. Naruto hops over to me.

"Cool, I'll be your guide!" Naruto says as I pick him up. We're about to go when Rin gets in front of us.

"It's far too late. Go to bed." She says as I pout.

"Aw, but I want to explore." I whine as she shakes her head.

"Now or else I'll have someone carry you up." She says as I sigh. I thank Chef Teuchi and Ayame, say goodnight and walk upstairs. Just as I'm half-way up, I remember that I'm still holding Naruto.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot I was still holding you."

"It's okay. Tomorrow, we're going to explore and I'll show you everything! I'll also show you some pranks I know." he says as I put him down. I grin evilly to him.

"Pranks, you say? Well, well, we will indeed get along, Naruto." I say as I leave for my room.

"Goodnight, Kyoko!" he says as I reach my door.

"Goodnight, Naruto." I say as I enter my room. Temari and Hinata are asleep on one side of the room. I silently crawl into my bed and smile a bit as I lay down.

'_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought…'_ I think before I fall asleep.

* * *

That's it for now! After this, I'll be adding my own ideas into this. I'll stick to the story line of the movie but it'll have more events in it. Oh, and if any of you have any suggestions, requests, or anything, please go on ahead and tell me. I'll accept any help I can get. Please review! See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! By the way, just to remind you all, my character is made-up. She is not based off of anyone real. If she is, then I did it by total mistake. Oh, and thanks to YaoiFan10001 for helping me with this. Enjoy!

* * *

Kyoko's POV

"Man, she taking forever to get up… maybe if I pour a bucket of water on her…"

"Don't you dare, Naruto! If you do, I swear I'll dump you into the toilet!"

"Aw, but Temari! I really want to show her around now…"

"G-guys… I-I think sh-she's waking up…"

"Uncle, are you watching cartoons again?" I ask as I slowly open my eyes. Everything's blurry as I look around. Eventually, my vision clears that I see… what the heck is that? I see a brown tassel that connected to a footstool that was white. I blinked a few times as I stared at it.

"Uh… hello?"

"Arf! Arf!" it barks suddenly. I yelp and back up. However, I end up twisting and falling down on a hard cold floor.

"Oof!" I say as I land, tangled up in my blanket. I hear laughter as I get up to look. I see Hinata worriedly staring at me while Naruto is laughing his head off. He stops, though, as an angry Temari hits him.

"Ow! What was that for, Temari?!" Naruto whines.

"I told you not to have Akamaru so close to her when she woke up!" she shouts at him. As they argue, Hinata swiftly comes to my side.

"Are you alright, Kyoko?" she quietly asks me.

"I'm fine." I say as I wriggle out of my little cocoon. I get up and clear my throat. Temari and Naruto stare for a bit before turning.

"So… the footstool is Akamaru?" I ask as it quickly rushes to me. I jump a little as starts to rub against me. I hesitate a bit before petting it. It wags its, uh, tassel in happiness as I laugh a little.

"Yeah. Naruto had found him lost in the woods one day and brought him home. Many of us thought that a dog would cause more trouble but he's been a great addition to the house. Since then, we've had him and enjoyed his company." Temari says as Akamaru jumps down. He barks happily as he runs around me. I laugh as Naruto approaches me.

"So, are you ready to go exploring?" Naruto asks when he gets hit by Temari again.

"Temari, will you stop that?!" he shouts at her.

"You do know she just got up, right? Well, give her a few minutes to get ready." She says as he sighs in annoyance.

"Fine, then. Please hurry, though, Kyoko. There's a whole lot of cool stuff I wanna show ya." He says as he sits on the bed. However, we don't move and he gets confused.

"What? I said I was going to wait." He says.

"N-Naruto, Kyoko is a g-girl and y-you're a b-boy." Hinata says, hinting at what's wrong. He just blinks at her.

"So?"

"Get out so she can change, you idiot!" Temari shouts. He gets scared and rushes out, quickly followed by Akamaru. Temari sighs in annoyance.

"_Darn idiot…_ well, let's see what we're going to have you wear." She says as she faces me. I raise my hands as I back up a bit.

"Uh, Temari, about that… I think I'll stick with the clothes I have for now." I say when she stares sternly at me.

"But you were wearing those yesterday! C'mon, I have nice clothes that you could try. Just look at them before you say no." she says. I think for a bit before sighing and smiling at her.

"Alright, let's see what you have." I say as she smiles.

_A few minutes later…_

"I gotta go, Temari. You can show me those, uh, _special_clothing later." I say as I quickly get out. After a bit of arguing with Temari, we finally agreed on something I could wear. It was a gray short-sleeved shirt with musical notes all over it, some of which was outlined with blue glitter. It also had words that said "Music Makes Me Smile". I had dark blue pants that had a small skirt veil over it that went above my knees. My hair was tied by a black ribbon in a high ponytail. Other than that, I had my regular tennis shoes and bell choker.

"Aw, but Kyoko, you'll look so cute in this one!" she says. I wave to her before closing the door. I sigh as I look to see Naruto giving me a look with Akamaru next to him.

"What special clothing?" he asks as I laugh nervously. I shake my head as I pick him up. Akamaru runs around me as I walk down the hall.

"Nothing, nothing… so, where should we go?" I ask as he grins.

"Let's head to the main room. I have something to show you. Just go down the stairs, go straight past the kitchen, and turn right at the first corner." He says as I nod. After a few minutes, we reach there. However, just as I was about to enter, Naruto stops me. He puts his hand over his mouth as he slightly opens the door.

"Alright, guys. There's a lady in the house now so I want this house to look respectable enough for her." Neji says as he stands on top of a couch in a big room. In front of him are three brooms that look somewhat bored. As Neji continues to order them around, Naruto points to something behind him. I look and my eyes widen at the big screen TV. It towered over me as it was connected to home digital surround sound speakers. On one of these was a black IPod dock with a red IPod on it. I look between Neji and the speakers before grinning as I realized Naruto's plan.

_"Go Akamaru. Fetch the remote."_Naruto whispers as he points at a tiny remote on the table near the couch. Akamaru quickly gets in and we watch. He cautiously crawls on his belly as he approaches the table. He dashes behind the couch, though, as Neji turns. Neji looks around before shrugging and talking to the brooms again. Akamaru then moves to the table and somehow places the remote on his back. He then rushes back to us and hides behind the door. Naruto takes the remote. He lowers the volume so it's barely audible as he presses the play button. I hear a woman gently singing and I immediately recognize the song. After 28 seconds, Naruto grins evilly as he makes the volume go to its maximum capacity. It roars with its dark instrumental as Neji and the brooms jump up in fear.

_**'WE'VE BEEN SEEING WHAT YOU WANTED,  
GOT US CORNERED RIGHT NOW!'**__**  
**_

They fall down but quickly get up. They all rush out of the room as Naruto and I laugh. He lowers the volume as we enter the room. Naruto jumps on the couch as Akamaru runs around us happily.

"I can't believe he fell for that again!" Naruto laughs as I grin.

"That was good. It's better than when I tell my uncle that the Icha Icha Paradise novel is canceled. So, you like Within Temptation, Naruto?" I ask when he looks at me, confused.

"Within Temptation? What's that?"

"What? It's the band that's playing right now. I love their music so much! I can't believe you didn't know that song from your IPod." I say when his jaw drops.

"…What? What'd I say?"

"That's not my IPod. That's Sasuke's…" he says as we become quiet. I look towards it before shaking my head.

"Okay… didn't expect him to like music…" I say as Naruto turns off the music. I pick him up as we continue on our way.

"I can't believe you like sad emo music… especially the ones that Sasuke listens to! It's strange, though… you don't act all emo and stuff like Sasuke… well, you do sorta look like it." Naruto says as he looks me over.

"Oi! I may like it but that doesn't mean I'm emo… anyway, the band is gothic… and I'm sort of a light Goth."

"Light Goth?"

"Supposedly, an old friend of mine told me that I was a light Goth. I had some qualities of being gothic but not exactly. For example, I have a slight cruel sense of humor, I don't mind death, I enjoy depressing music, I like the occult, and I like dark colors like blue and red. However, I don't wear black clothing or makeup, I'm not fairy-like, and I'm not depressing… hey, what's this room?" I ask when I stop. We had wandered around without looking and this room wasn't as big and grand as the others. Naruto shrugs a bit.

"Hmm… can't remember. Let's check it out." He says as we enter. It was a small room, with just boxes, a shelf full of paper manuals, a spinning desk chair, and a table with a laptop… Ooo! A laptop!

"Hey, how come you didn't tell me that you had a laptop?" I say as I head over for it. I sit and spin once on the chair before opening the laptop. I start it and it quickly begins to load. Naruto hops onto the desk as he watches it load.

"Now I remember this room… this was the private room where anyone could do whatever they wanted. This laptop, though, was Sasuke's but he left it here in case anyone wanted to use it." Naruto says as I pick up a random manual.

"Is he good at hacking?" I say as I flip through it.

"Not sure… all I know is that he thinks he's smarter and more skilled than I am. But I could so beat Sasuke at something! Believe it! I just… need to find out what it is first." Naruto says when the laptop finishes loading. The background of the screen showed a symbol that looked like a fan but it had a red top and a white bottom with a handle. The rest of it was surrounded by black. I open the internet and start to go into an unknown menu.

"What are you doing, Kyoko?" Naruto asks as he watches my hands move swiftly across the keyboard.

"I'm going to see my uncle." I say as he gives me a look.

"How? You promised to stay here forever."

"Yeah, but nothing said that I couldn't see him from here." I say as Naruto becomes confused.

"Huh? I don't get it."

"My uncle has a computer and connected to it is a webcam. If I can hack into it, I can look into my house and see my uncle without breaking my promise." I say as I continue.

"You know how to hack? How'd you learn?"

"You remember that old friend of mine? Well, she's a wonderful hacker and she taught me a few things." I say when a menu appears. It shows a chibi head of my uncle with an orange background. He smiles as he bobs around a password entry.

"Welcome to Kakashi Hatake's computer. If you want to enter and use this, please enter the password now." It says.

"Uh, do you know your uncle's password?" Naruto asks me.

"Yup. It's far too easy… my uncle is horrible with protecting the computer. The password is 'IchaIchaParadise'." I say as I enter it.

"Congratulations! You've entered the password…" it says as I smirk.

"However, you entered the password for my virus. Enjoy!"

"What?!" Naruto and I shout as it shows a woman smiling as she runs away from a man who is also smiling. They run around the screen as it shows a panel that tells how much of the virus is being downloaded. I immediately begin to type fast as it downloads.

"I thought you said you knew the password!" Naruto shouts as I frantically type.

"I do! I don't know what went… oh, now I know! I spelled it wrong! I keep forgetting that it's 'IchaIchaParadiseRulz!!!XD'...oh, I hope I can fix this." I say as I enter codes in. Naruto jumps off the table and heads for the boxes.

"Maybe there's a backup drive or something that could help you. I'll look for it." He says as he jumps into the box and throws stuff out. As he does this, I type more as the virus now speeds up. It's now at 70% and quickly rising by 2-3% each second.

"Ah! There's no way I can fix this! I don't have the skills of an expert hacker!" I say as I grip my head as it reaches 90%. Just as I watch it continue, a pair of hands comes from behind me. I see it type fast, faster than my eyes could keep up with. After a few seconds, the menu disappears as the loading stops. A menu pops up saying virus is eliminated before everything is removed. It then shows everything is back to normal at the main menu where it shows the weird fan again. I sigh in relief.

"Phew! That was close… tha-" I stop as I notice the hands… the dark-skinned claws. I freeze as they move away from me. I turn on the chair and stare into the red eyes of the demon master, Sasuke. I immediately get up from the seat and back up as he stares at me with an apathetic face.

"S-Sasu- I mean, uh, well, I-" I stutter out. He continues to stare with that look as I try to speak. Meanwhile, Naruto, who hadn't noticed Sasuke's entrance this entire time, finally turns with a sad look.

"Sorry, Kyoko. I couldn't find the- Sasuke?!" he says as he glares at him.

"Um, uh, Naruto, I think that we should, um, leave." I say as I back up.

"Yeah, whatever. _Stupid Sasuke… has to ruin our fun..._" Naruto mutters as he leaves. I stare a bit at Sasuke, still trying to speak.

"Uh…" I say.

"Hn." Sasuke says as he glares. I flinch before shaking my head.

"S-sorry… um, thank you!" I say quickly before turning and running. However, I trip on a pile of cords and land on the floor.

"Owie…" I say as I get up. I turn and he's still staring. However, he has one eyebrow raised as he continues to glare. I blush as I'm embarrassed and scared.

"Kyoko! C'mon, let's go!" I hear Naruto shout.

"C-coming!" I reply as I try to run. I trip from the cords again and my blush worsens. I untie the cords from me before getting up and quickly getting out of the room.

"Hey, what took-" Naruto begins when I pick him up and run. I continue to run as I try to leave that room. After a few minutes, I stop and rest as we return to the main room. Luckily, it was empty so I sat on the couch and tried to relax. Naruto hops out of my arms and turns to me.

"What was that about, Kyoko?"

"Sasuke… he scared me… got scarier… as I tripped on… pile of cords… twice…" I say between breaths.

"Ha! You tripped on the cords twice?!" Naruto says as he begins to laugh. I slightly glare at him as he calms down.

"Anyway, you have nothing to be afraid of about Sasuke-teme. Sure, he's a demon and has razor sharp claws and teeth… or that he could kill you at moment's notice or that-"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" I ask as he sweat drops.

"Uh, no I guess not… but, don't worry. There are a lot of people here you made an impression on. They'll probably protect you as I would should Sasuke do anything… not that he would!" Naruto suddenly becomes nervous. I look around yet no one is there.

"He's a nice guy, although, he is my rival… not to say that he isn't friendly to others, then again, he hasn't been in years… I mean! Gyah! I horrible at making Sasuke look good!" he says as I smile.

"So he's that bad?" I ask.

"No, he's very sweet boy." We turn to see Rin entering the room with the cup trio on the moving tray. They come over to us.

"Hi, Rin. How's it going?" I say as she pours tea into Moegi.

"It's been fine. Here. Have some tea. You look tired." Rin says as Moegi hops over carefully. I pick her up and drink it. I suddenly feel energized by the drink. I smile as I place Moegi down.

"That's tasty. It's better than any tea I've ever had." I say as Rin smiles.

"It's an old family recipe." She says as Konahamaru approaches Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto. Did you know that Neji has been hunting for you everywhere?" he says as Naruto gets slightly nervous.

"Really? Why would he do that?" Naruto says as he tries to act calm.

"I heard someone had used Akamaru to get the IPod remote and scare the living daylights out of him using a very loud song at maximum volume with the surround sound. He believes you may know the culprit to this." Rin says as Naruto freaks out.

"Wh-what?! I wouldn't know-"

"Naruto! Where are you?!" Neji shouts from somewhere in the house.

"Uh oh! It, umm, sounds like I have to run. See you in a while, Kyoko!" Naruto says as he hops away. Konahamaru jumps off the tray and quickly follows him.

"Wait up, boss!" he says. Moegi and Udon jump off the tray as well.

"Hold on, Konahamaru!"

"Wait for us!" they follow them out and shut the door. Now, only Rin and I are left in the room.

"So… why were you talking about Sasuke?" Rin asks me. I mess with the edge of my shirt as I look away.

"Well… earlier today, Naruto and I had been exploring around the building when we came across this room…"

"Don't tell me you entered the West Wing room." Rin says sternly as I turn to her and shake my head.

"No, no, we didn't go there… I think. Well, it was a small room that had a bunch of stuff in it. There was a laptop and I tried to… use it to see my uncle."

"You tried hacking, didn't you?" Rin says as my head goes down and I nod.

"Then, when you did, you nearly got a virus and almost had everything deleted until Sasuke came and fixed it. Am I correct?" Rin says as I looked at her, shocked.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?"

"The spoons know all…" Rin says in a low tone. We stare at each other before laughing our heads off. Then, the doors slam open and I see Naruto and the cup trio being chased by an angry Neji.

"Get back here, Naruto! You're going to pay for making me look like a fool in front of the brooms!" he shouts as they dash across the room. They quickly enter the other door and rush out.

"…that was weird."

"Yup." Rin says as we look at each other and laugh again. As we begin to relax, Rin looks to me.

"So, after all that, what made Sasuke so scary?"

"Oh, well… when I was leaving, he was glaring at me." I say as I look to the ceiling.

"Hmm… well, there isn't anything you need to fear about him. He may not seem like it but he is very nice and caring to others." Rin says as I look to her.

"I guess… I don't know. I'll only believe it if I see it for myself." I say when the door slams open again. Naruto and the cup trio are still being chased by an angry Neji as they run. Just as they are in front of us, Rin steps forward and takes a deep breath.

"Stop this nonsense right now!" she shouts at them. They immediately freeze and turn to her.

"Listen carefully. Naruto, you are to apologize to Neji. Neji, you are to accept Naruto's apology. As for you three, you are to head for the kitchen for your baths." Rin says sternly as they all groan. I giggle as the cups leave. Neji and Naruto turn to each other but avoid looking at each other.

_"Sorry for scaring you, Neji…"_Naruto mutters._  
_  
_"Apology accepted, Naruto…"_Neji mutters back.

"Now that that has been settled… it's time for your punishments." Rin says as Naruto's and Neji's mouths drop.

"What?!" they shout.

"Yes, you are being punished for breaking the rules. Neji, you were running around when you know you're not supposed to. Plus, you were acting very immature for your age. Thus, you must clean the rooms in the North hall." Rin says. Naruto roars with laughter as Neji gets upset.

"Are you kidding?! Those are immense! Plus, they haven't been cleaned in years!" Neji shouts.

"Then, I suggest you should get started then. Now, for you, Naruto…" Rin says as she turns to the snickering boy.

"Naruto, you were being mean to others. Not to mention, you were doing pranks again when you told me you would stop. Therefore, you are to help Neji in cleaning the rooms." Naruto gawks at Rin as Neji glares at Naruto.

"What?! Aw, man!" Naruto whines. They turn and start to go.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you… I want it all done by sunset today." They turn to her, shocked.

"What?! But we can't- it's already 3 o'clock!" they shout.

"Then hurry up." Rin says. They look at each other before they run off. Rin chuckles to herself when we hear noises.

"No! I shall beat Naruto in the Stink-A-Thon!" Konahamaru shouts. Rin sighs as she gets on the tray.

"I'll be right back." She says as she leaves. I sit on the couch, looking around the room. I'm bored when I get an idea. I get up and go to the doors. I look out the doors and see no one. I go back into the main room and head for the IPod dock. I carefully picked up the IPod and searched the songs.

_'Let's see what Sasuke has… Linkin Park… Skillet… Within Temptation… Evanescence… weird, these are my favorites… huh?!'_I think when I come across a certain song in the list. I raise an eyebrow as I look to the IPod dock. I connect it to the IPod dock and grab the remote. I sit on the couch and adjust the volume. Then, I press the play button and loud happy music plays. Soon, I hear the singing._  
_

'_I am really special cuz there's only one of me  
look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long__'_

_'__oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth  
watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore  
happy as a coupon for a $20 whore__'_

"What the heck is this?!" I shout. I roar with laughter as it continues to play.

'_I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,  
happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy'_

'_I can't do this, man. I'm not happy.__'_

'_I am really special, cuz there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
These are my love handles, and this is my spout,  
but if you tip me over, than mama said knock you out__'_

"Wow! I can't believe Sasuke has this!" I laugh so much that I have to sit on the couch for support. However, I miss and fall to the ground. I just end up rolling in laughter.

'_I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave  
I am happy, I am good, I am...__'_

'_I'm Outta Here! Screw You__'_

I begin to relax as the song ends. However, it's about to begin again as I hear the starting music. Suddenly, it stops and turns off. I stare at the dock as I get up.

"Huh? How'd that happen?" I ask myself as I turn to the small table. I'm about to reach for the small remote when I notice something about it… it's gone.

"Huh?! The remote! Where is it?" I say as I frantically look around. However, I hear someone clear their throat behind me.

"Oh, is that you- uh oh." I turn around and I feel my blood run cold. Standing in front of me is the master of the castle and terror of the dark again, Sasuke. I take a step back and fall onto the couch. I feel scared again as I see his harsh stare once more.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I look to see that he is holding the remote. He waves it in front of me as I slowly nod.

"Hn." He says as he approaches the couch. I get scared and back up. However, since I'm on the couch, I fall behind it. I instantly get up and move around as Sasuke sits down. He stares to the side as I stand in front of him.

_"You're more trouble than I thought."_I hear Sasuke mutter this and I become annoyed.

"Hey, I haven't done any harm!" I say as Sasuke turns to me. I flinch as I see his glare.

"First, you made Naruto more annoying than usual by joining his pranks. Then, you nearly break my laptop by doing something you were too stupid to figure out. You also messed with my personal IPod, which no one is ever supposed to touch. Finally, you dare to talk to me and refuse to keep up the peace that once belonged here." He says as I remember. However, I frown and try to glare back.

"Hey! If you don't want your stuff touched, then don't leave it out for people to touch it. Plus, I was told that you had given full rights to anyone to use your stuff!" I shout. He smirks and chuckles a bit.

"That was a long time ago… it's not my fault that they didn't remember… Now leave. You're presence is annoying me more than usual." He says as he waves me off. I feel my anger build up.

"Hey, you can't treat me like I'm some slave. You know, for someone who's been said to be kind, you're more like a b-"

"Kyoko, is something wrong?" I stop and turn to see Rin at the door. She has a serious look but doesn't appear mad at me. I look back at Sasuke who is looking to the side, annoyed.

"…no, Rin. Everything's fine." I say as I turn back to her. She nods and moves her head to gesture behind her.

"That's good. Kyoko, Hinata and Temari are looking for you. They're waiting in your room." She says as I nod.

"Oh, I'll go to them right now. Good-bye, Rin." I say as I head for the door. Just as I'm about to leave, I look back to Sasuke. Although he's still facing the wall, I can see him peeking from the corner of his eye. I give him another weak glare before I leave.

* * *

Rin's POV

As soon as I knew that Kyoko had left, I turned to Sasuke. He jumps a little but tries to keep his cool as I stare him down.

"Just what exactly were you just trying to do, Sasuke?" I asked as he tried to avoid looking at me. I chuckle a bit as he reminds me of how he was when he was younger.

"What do you think I was doing?" he snapped at me. I sighed, disappointed at how he changed in the years.

"You should treat Kyoko better, Sasuke. If you don't, then you'll-"

"Then I'll never turn back into my old self?! I don't care, Yasano-san! None of you should care what I do! This jutsu will never be broken from some girl who probably doesn't even know what ninjas are!" he shouts, turning to me. I sigh before staring into his eyes.

"No, I'm not worried over that. I'm just saying that you made this girl your prisoner here at the castle. Therefore, you should be treating her better so that she may enjoy it here better. I'm not sure whether this girl is the one who can break the jutsu on us. But if she is, then you should treat her better since she is supposed to be your true love. If she isn't, then you might as well keep her happy since you have taken everything from her." I say as he looks down. He thinks for a bit before looking at me.

"I don't want her to be _anything_ with me. I want her to go away or at least stay away from me." he says as he gets up.

"Sasuke, wait!" I say but he quickly leaves the room. I sigh and shake my head.

"Oh, Sasuke… when will you learn? If someone is willing to enter your heart, let them for they may be the one to heal it." I say to myself before I have the cart take me back to the kitchen.

* * *

That's it for now! I hoped you enjoyed it! For anybody that's reading this, I could use some help with ideas. I some of my own but I would like some more so this story could be a bit longer. Thanks for reading and please review! See ya later!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Kyoko's POV

"There she is! Get her, guys!"

"Run, Kyoko! Run!"

"Running as fast as possible!" I shout as Moegi, Hinata, and I tried to avoid Naruto, Konahamaru, and Udon. It's been a few days since that event I had with Sasuke. During that time, I had gotten closer to my new friends. Temari was finally getting use to me being different than most girls so she made a new wardrobe for me. For today, I'm wearing my regular clothes from when I came here. Hinata and I became best friends and I'm helping her with her shyness. Naruto and I are like siblings now and I'm always up for his pranks and games. However, I am teaching him new stuff in exchange. The cup trio made me co-leader of Naruto's group (which is called Team Ramen. I wonder why…). Rin is like a mother to me, always trying to keep us out of trouble. Neji is sorta my big brother now so he always lectures me and Naruto to behave better. Although, he is a lot easier on us when I do the puppy dog pout. As for Sasuke… I haven't seen him in a few days. We've been tense so I've been doing my best to avoid him. I guess he's been doing the same since we've made no contact with each other. However, I do feel like I'm being watched at times but when I look, I don't see anybody. Anyway, back to where I am now, I'm playing capture the flag in which it's boys VS girls. After tricking the boys with a fake flag, Hinata had managed to get their flag. I picked her up and now we're running back to our base to win. Unfortunately, the guys were catching up since they had the cart.

"Th-they're going t-to catch us, K-Kyoko." Hinata said as I nodded.

"Not good… Moegi, it's time for the secret weapon." I say as she nods. I hold her in my hand and flip her. The water she was holding then spilled onto the floor. I turned a corner and stopped. I look to see the guys notice the spill.

"Naruto, we're going to slip!" Udon said as they freak out.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Naruto says as they try to slow down. However, they spin out of control as they slip. Just as they head down the hallway, Neji appears.

"What's with all this racket?!" he asks when he sees the incoming cart.

"Watch out!" Konahamaru warns him. It's too late, though, as they hit him and crash into the next room.

"Uh oh. We're in trouble." Moegi says as I lead them into the room, which was the basement. The room had a basket, the washing machine and dryer, a heater, and a chair. When I enter, I see the cart on its side, a wheel still rolling. Konahamaru and Udon had luckily landed safely onto Akamaru, who slowly comes to me. Naruto is laughing as he hangs from the ceiling light. Neji, who landed in the laundry basket, comes out. He stares angrily at all of us.

"All of you, in front of me. Now!" he shouts as we line up. He stares us down before talking.

"Just what on earth were you guys doing?" he asked, tensely.

"We were just playing a game of Capture the Flag…" Moegi said softly as she shifted side to side.

"Really? I thought I saw an out of control cart with reckless kids." Neji says as Naruto frowns.

"Hey, I'm just as old as you are, Neji!" Naruto shouts.

"Just because you just as old as me doesn't mean you are." Neji retorts, making Naruto go silent.

'Looks like I have to jump in now.' I think as I clear my throat.

"Neji, please don't be mad at us. We just got a little carried away. " I say as Neji turns to me.

"A little?! You nearly had me killed!" he says when he stops. He frowns as he angrily waves his hands.

"No, no! Don't you dare try that, Kyoko!" Neji says as they turn to me. The gang smiles as they see me using the famous puppy dog pout. Neji tried to look away as I continued.

"Kyoko, this won't work. I'm not going to fall for this again." He says. However, I make a cute puppy whine and he peeks. He flinches as he gets caught in the look. Finally, he sighs and grumbles a bit.

"Okay, I'll let you go this time. But! You can't play Capture the Flag." He says as Naruto and the trio groans.

"Aw, but what we going to play then?" Konahamaru asks as Neji thinks about it.

"How about… tic-tac-toe?"

"Boring!"

"Uh, Simon Says?"

"Lame!"

"Why not-"

"Try Hide-and-Seek. That way, I can use my cart to do my errands." I turn to see Rin at the doorway. She heads over to the cart and I pick it up for her. I place her on it as the others smile.

"That'll be great! That's almost as good as Capture the Flag." Udon says as Moegi nods.

"Well, fine then! But it better not get too crazy." Neji says as we nod.

"Don't worry. It won't be as long as the person who's It is calm. By the way… not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Neji's it!" we all shout as he gapes at us.

"What?! B-but I have to-"

"Don't worry, Neji. I'll take care of what you need to do. You need to have fun anyway. A kid needs to play while they're young." Rin says as Naruto snickers.

"Ha! She called you a kid." Naruto says as Neji glares.

"Alright, I'll play! And I'm going to find you, Naruto." Neji says as Naruto grins.

"I'd like to see you try." He says as they stare at each other challengingly.

"This is how the game shall be played. Neji is going to count to thirty and then search for you. While he looks, you are all to hide in any place possible. If Neji sees and touches you, you are caught. All that are caught must follow Neji. Those who aren't must get to the chair in this room." I say as everyone nods.

"Hold on. You're forgetting something. You are all forbidden to use the West Wing of the building. Nothing will save you from the punishment you will receive. Not even you, Kyoko." Rin says as she turns to me. I nod as she leaves the room. Neji begins to count and we dash out. I tag along with Konahamaru and head down the hall. After a few minutes, I stop at a corner.

"We really need to find somewhere for you to hide, Kyoko. I think Moegi, Udon, and Hinata have been caught already." Konahamaru says as I shake my head.

"I think we should hide you first, Konahamaru." I say when I hear something.

"Oh, guys. Come out, come out wherever you are."

"Neji!" we say as Konahamaru jumps in my hand.

"Quick, hide! He'll spot you too easily here."

"What about you?"

"Put me in that pot. If I'm caught, then I'll at least have given you some time." Konahamaru says as he gestures near a big plant. I place him there and run off. I keep running down the hall when I see a staircase to my right.

'_I wonder where that goes…'_ I think when I hear voices.

_"It's better than nothing!"_ I mutter as I rush up. I reach the top and turn down the hall. I crouch down and peek around the corner. I hide as I hear the trio's clinking and Neji's voice.

"I know you were with Kyoko, kid. Now where did she go?" Neji says.

"I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you! Nyah!" I hear Konahamaru say as he sticks out his tongue. I hear Neji grumble as they get near the staircase. I hold my breath and I can hear my heart beating. However, after a few seconds, I can no longer hear them. I peek around the corner and see that they had left.

'_Wow, he didn't check here… Neji must have thought it was too easy to check here.'_ I think when I look around. I notice all of these statues and walls have been torn and shredded by claws.

'_I haven't seen this place before…' _I think as I travel down the hall. I reach a doorway that had large wooden doors with a thick ring handle. I push (with some difficulty) the doors open and I see a very dark room with furniture and stuff all over.

'_I have a bad feeling… should I really be entering?'_ I think to myself. I'm about to turn back when I see something glowing at the end of the room.

'_Darn my curiosity!'_ I think as I enter the room. I nearly trip as I see some broken chair legs on the ground. I walk further inside, trying to avoid all of the junk that was everywhere. Suddenly, I trip and land on the ground.

"Oof!" I say as I land on an overturned chair. I get up when I see something near me. It looks like a portrait of a family. I get closer and I see a woman and a man standing at each side of their children. I see two kids, one of them an older teen and a young child. However, I see that their faces are ripped off.

'_This family… is it-?'_ I think when I see another flash of light. I turn and I see the glowing object on a table. I approach it and my eyes widen as I see that it's a blue rose. It glows brightly as it hovers under a glass container. I walk around it, trying to see if it's fake.

'_A floating rose… this seems awfully familiar… I should probably leave.'_ I think when I feel something inside me. I feel it pulling me to the flower and, to my own shock, my hands begin to move on its own. I try to resist but my hand raises the glass container. I place it to the side as the rose glows more brightly. Just as my hand is going to touch it, I sense something. I stop and turn to my left and see a huge shadow. I shout a bit as I back up and hit a wardrobe. I grip it for balance as my legs almost give out in fright.

'_Now you do as I say.'_ I think angrily to my hands when I see who it is. I get more scared as I see an angry Sasuke placing the glass container over the rose again. He turns to me, giving me the worst glare I had ever seen.

"What the hell were you doing? You could have damaged it!" he shouts at me. I flinch as I try to work up my nerve.

"W-well, I was, um, j-just playing hide-and-seek." I say.

"I thought I told you that this was forbidden!"

"F-forbidden? What d-do you-?" I begin when I realize it. That explains why Neji didn't check up here. This was the West Wing, the one that Rin said that I would get in trouble for going in. Now I regret trying to appease my curiosity.

"I-I didn't know th-that this was the W-west Wing…" I say when Sasuke laughs. He walks over to the wall and leans against it.

"Ha! Your stupidity amuses me." Sasuke says as I get mad.

"Say what?! Well, at least I'm not freaking out over a dumb rose!" I say as he glares.

"Really? Would I freak out if this rose wasn't special? Or is it common for you to see glowing roses at your home?" he says as I look at the side.

'_Damn, didn't expect that.'_ I think as I try to come up with a comeback. However, I hear Sasuke sigh in annoyance.

"Man, what was I thinking? Girls are the worst to have around here. They're shallow, moody, annoying creatures." I hear him say. I feel something snap in my head.

"Hey, at least I'm not as horrible as a stinking demon like you!" I shout at him. I really wish I never said that cause of what happened next. Sasuke was shocked for a second when, in a flash, he's in front of me, claw raised. I scream as I dodge it. I fall and look to see as he shreds the wardrobe. I begin to shake as he growls. I flinch as he stares at me with wild red eyes.

"Get out." I hear him tensely say. However, I still don't move as I'm afraid. He turns to me, trying to attack again.

"Get out!!" he shouts again as I dodge it. I run for the door, trying to avoid the claws. I trip and get up again as he roars in rage. I rush down the stairs and head down the hall. I feel tears run down my cheeks as one thought crosses my mind: I want to leave.

'_I can't stand that guy! I just- I'm not staying here anymore!'_ I think as I reach the main room. I slam the doors open, scaring Neji, Naruto, and Rin. They become worried as they see my tears.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" Rin asks as I rush past them.

"I just… I'm sorry but I can't stay here anymore." I say as I push the next doors open. I keep on going as I hear them rushing after me.

"What?! But why?!" Naruto asks.

"Ask Sasuke." I say as I open the main doors. A strong winter breeze blows in as I see the outside covered with snow and I shiver.

"You can't leave, Kyoko. It looks like a snowstorm is about to begin." I hear Neji say. I hesitate and I'm about to turn my head but I stop. It would be too hard to leave if I saw them now.

"I'm sorry… good-bye." I say as I leave. The doors close behind me and I rush over to Gamakichi. I quickly get on him and I ride out of the castle grounds. I try to calm myself as we rush through the woods when I hear something. I look around as I hear howling. Gamakichi begins to freak out as they lunge out of the woods. They begin to chase us as I usher Gamakichi ahead. I have him leap over a log and some of the wolves crash into it. As I try to make turns and twists to avoid the pack, a wolf catches up to us and tries to bite Gamakichi's leg. However, I kick it and it crashes into a tree. I grin when I look ahead. I cry out as we crash into a branch and it scratches my cheek. I fall off and roll across an ice plain. Gamakichi tries to come over to me but he breaks through the ice. He struggles to get out as the wolves try to get to him.

'_They're going to kill him!'_ I think as some try to swim to him. I make a snowball and toss it at the wolves. They yelp and turn to me.

"Come and get me, you stupid mutts!" I shout as I begin to run. I hear them howl as they begin to chase me. I rush through the bushes and trees, gaining some distance from them. After a bit, I can only hear my tired breathing. I stop and look around me. I get nervous as everything is quiet, too quiet. Just as I think that, I hear something behind me and I turn just in time to see a wolf lunging at me.

* * *

Rin's POV

"What the hell did you do, Sasuke?!" Naruto said as he, Neji, and I entered Sasuke's room. He was sadly gazing at the rose before glaring at Naruto.

"I don't know what you're talking about, baka." He says as Naruto jumps onto the table.

"Kyoko ran out of the building, crying. She said that you knew why." He shouts as Sasuke looks to the wall, shrugging.

"I told her to go away. It's not my fault she's a crybaby." He says as Neji gets angry and joins Naruto.

"How could you do that?! Now she's running away in a snowstorm!" Neji shouts as he points outside.

"It's not my fault. Anyway, she has that dumb horse. She'll be fine." Sasuke says when we hear a scream. We all turn to the window as I hear Kyoko's scream and wolves' howling.

"Kyoko! The wolves must have found her!" Naruto says as he looks out the window. I look to Sasuke and his eyes are wide with worry. I smirk as I see a familiar flame light up in his eyes. As I watch him, Naruto and Neji are quickly planning with each other.

"We need to get out there and save her!" Naruto says as Neji nods.

"Yes, we need to make a search team now. We must-" suddenly, a cold wind blows into the room. We close our eyes as snow enters them. As we move out of the way to see clearly, I see the balcony door open. I smile as I realize what happened.

"I think the team has been sent." I say as Naruto and Neji stare in confusion.

* * *

Kyoko's POV

_'Dammit! I should have listened to the others and waited for the storm to end.'_ I think as I grip my side in pain. I was still being hunted by the wolves and they had come in a bigger group. They were able to follow me still as blood fell from my side. I rush through some bushes. However, I trip down the hill I didn't notice. I tumble and land in an open area. I slowly get up as I see the wolves starting to surround me. I take out my kunai and try to watch all my sides. Some of the wolves fake lunge at me and I slice at them. One of them lunges and I slice its face with the kunai. However, it was a trap as another wolf jumps my blind side. I scream as it bites down on my left arm. I kick it and it yelps in pain. I clutch my arm close when I crash onto the ground. I see two wolves yanking my cloak. I quickly untie it and I fall forward. When I look up, I see a wolf charging right at me. I scream in terror as I cover myself with my arms. However, I hear the wolf yowl in pain. I look to see the wolf slam into a tree. Suddenly, someone steps in front of me and I gasp.

"S-Sasuke!" I say as he helps me up. He quickly looks me over, his eyes widening a bit at my arm and side. He turns back to the wolves, growling in rage. He roars and some of them cower. However, the others growl back and lunge at him. He charges and slashes at some. They keep lunging and some land on him. Sasuke roars in pain as they bite down. They knock him down and he kicks away some that lunge at his neck. He rolls and tries to remove the wolves.

"Sasuke, watch out!" I shout as more wolves tackle him down again. As I watch, I see the lead wolf circling around Sasuke. I realize what's it about to do as it gets near Sasuke's head. Sasuke realizes it, too, as it lunged at him. Before it gets him, it yelps as a kunai hits its neck. It growls angrily at me as I try to find something else to defend myself.

"You idiot! Get out of here!" Sasuke shouts as he struggles with the other wolves.

"I'm not leaving you on your own!" I shout as I see a branch. I reach for it but the wolf lunges. I try to swing it but a pair of hooves hit the wolf. The lead wolf hits the tree and doesn't get up. I smile as I see Gamakichi neighing.

"Go help him!" I shout as I point at Sasuke. Gamakichi snorts as he charges over. He knocks some of the wolves off and Sasuke is able to break away. Sasuke roars again and the wolves know that they are beat. They run away, whining as they vanished into the woods. I sigh in relief as I walk over to where the lead wolf lies. I lean down and remove the bloody kunai from its neck.

'_Great… how do you remove smell?'_ I think as it reeks of dead wolf. I turn to Sasuke who struggles to get up. He stares back at me and I don't flinch. Instead of feeling scared of him, I sorta feel… safe and that I have a guardian angel now. However, it goes away as Sasuke suddenly collapses.

"Sasuke!" I say as I rush to his side. I see that he's unconscious. As I decide what to do, I feel Gamakichi nudging my shoulder. I realize that I could leave here and I could see my uncle. I can forget this all and enjoy my life like I used to. But, as I look from the road to Sasuke's pitiful state, my heart pains me at my decision. I sigh, knowing what I must do.

_Later…_

"Kyoko! Why didn't you leave him?! This place would be better without Sasuke-teme." Naruto pouted as I treated Sasuke's wounds. After arguing with myself in the snow, I decided that Sasuke wasn't tough enough to survive out there. Plus, I needed my wounds to be treated. So, I returned back to the castle to get ourselves treated. As Sasuke slept (groaning in his sleep is more like it), I cleaned his wounds. I was having a hard time, though, since he moved once in a while.

"Naruto, I don't even think you would leave him out there. That would be too cruel." I say as I hear Sasuke groan. I sigh in annoyance as I prepare to clean his arm. I grab it as I turn to Sasuke.

_"Don't you ever shut up?"_ I mutter to him when I notice that Sasuke is sitting up… and awake. As he drowsily stares at me, I accidentally place the sanitizer on his arm. His eyes quickly widen and he roars in pain. I yelp as he opens his wings, creating a big gust. I look to see him clutching his arm closely, glaring at me. However, I glare back a bit before grabbing the sanitizer.

_"Big baby…"_ I mutter.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you left." Sasuke said angrily.

"I didn't cause I couldn't. Now hold still." I say as I reach for his arm again. He moves away, though, almost baring his teeth.

"Get away from me! I want you to leave! Now!" he shouted. I give him a look as I reach for his arm.

"Yeah, right. I'm the only one that can treat your wounds. So please stay still." I say as he glares.

"No way! I'm not letting you help me. I don't even need help! Now, get out of my way." Sasuke said as he tried to get up. However, I stand up and my rage pops out for the first time in forever.

"**SASUKE! YOU WILL SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW AND SHUT UP!"** I shout, stunning him for the first time. He sits down, staring in shock.

"Hmph!" I say as I sit back down. I grab his arm and he doesn't resist as I pull it towards me. Just as I'm about to place it back on, I look at him.

"This might hurt a little." I say as I put it on his arm. His face contorts and he shouts. He tries to move his arm but I keep it on still.

"That hurts!" he shouts as he continues to fight.

"It wouldn't if you would stay still!" I shout back.

"I would never have gotten hurt if you had never come!"

"I would have never come if you didn't take my uncle!"

"Ha! She got you there, Sasuke." Naruto said as Sasuke got angrier.

"W-well… if you hadn't cared, you never would have ended up here!"

"If you had cared, then I wouldn't be in this situation!" I shouted, beating Sasuke. He was stunned again and he looked around, trying to come up with something.

"W-well, you wouldn't have ended up here if… if -"

"Ha! You got nothing, fool!" I say, standing up and pointing at his face. He stared at my finger when the door opened. I looked to see Rin coming in with something next to her. When she saw me, she instantly frowned.

"Kyoko, I thought I told you to go treat yourself and rest. You're wounds are still bleeding." Rin said as I turned back to Sasuke. I notice something as he stared at me… was it concern?

"I haven't finished with Sasuke yet. He refuses to stay still. Anyway, I'm not bleeding as much as when I came in. It's barely anything." I say as I grab some bandages. I begin to wrap it around Sasuke's arm as Rin comes next to me.

"You could have at least asked for assistance." She says when I jerk my head towards Naruto.

"I did. I asked Naruto to assist me in not feeling lonely. There, I'm finally done." I said as I finish with his arm.

"Good. Now face me." Rin says. Confused, I turned to her.

"Why-" I'm cut off as something is placed onto my tongue. It tingles for a bit before a revolting taste overcomes my mouth. I feel myself about to puke but I put my hand over my mouth. I kneel over as my body heaves but I won't let it out.

"Sorry about that, Kyoko. That's something to help remove all parasites, diseases, and infections that could have entered into your blood. It works 100% of the time but at a high cost." Rin say as I lie on my side. My body continues to slightly jolt in heaves as I turn to look at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto gives me a pitying look while Sasuke chuckles. As I glare at him, Rin heads over to him.

"Your turn, Sasuke."

"What?!" he says as Rin quickly places it on his tongue. He's stunned for a second before his face turns green. He places a claw over his mouth as he jolts from his contained heaves. I smile as my heaves had ceased. However, as I try to get up, I fall back onto my knees. The room spins for a bit as a wave of nausea overcomes me.

"Let's go, Kyoko. We need to get you out of those clothes and into clean ones. Naruto, you will have to stay with Sasuke until I come back." Rin says as Naruto pouts.

"Great… I'm stuck with Sasuke-teme." He says as Rin comes next to me.

"You can hold onto the cart so you won't fall over." She says as I slowly nod. I grab onto it and she begins to lead me out. However, just as we reach the door, I stop.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"What?" he says quickly before covering his mouth. I turn to him, smiling.

"Thank you for helping me." I say as he stares in shock and lowers his hand.

"You're… you're welcome." He says back to me. I smile more and nod. Then, I continue out with Rin as she leads me back to my room.

* * *

That's it for now. I hoped you enjoyed it. See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Kyoko's POV

"Did you re-bandage yourself?"

"Check."

"Made sure you're warm?"

"Check."

"Wearing proper clothing for your wounds?"

"Check."

"What about-"

"Rin, I think I have everything I need." I say, giving her a small smile. It's been a few days since the wolf incident and Rin has been very strict with me. I'm not allowed to leave the room until she is satisfied that my wounds have completely healed. During my stay in my room, I'm to either rest or read (mostly rest since I only have one book). Naruto and the cup trio have been trying to free me from my prison but Rin has forbidden it. In fact, she has Temari guarding my room so that I can't leave and they can't enter. Right now, it's the morning of the fifth day of being in bed and Rin is doing her twice-a-day check on me. She had me change into a white loose night gown so it won't rub against my wounds. I sigh, bored of this routine, as I turn my bell. At least I have my bell to play with a bit. I will never remove this. If I do, then everyone will see… oops, getting off topic. I look towards Rin as she smiles at me.

"Well, Kyoko. You have to rest now so put away that book you have hidden under your pillow." Rin says as I pout. I pull out the book and place it on a side dresser. I get under my blankets as Rin heads for the door.

"Temari, guard this room well. I sense something is going to happen today. Sleep well, Kyoko... and behave." Rin says as she leaves the room. I sigh as Temari stands in front of the door. I stare at the ceiling, boredom immediately taking over.

'_Man, when are they going to come here?'_ I think when I hear a tapping noise. I look to the balcony to see the cup trio hiding at a corner. I smile as they nod to me and get on the marble railing. I turn to Temari, pretending to be asleep. She seems to be dozing off as well when she hears loud tapping.

"What in the- Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon! Get away from there now! You're going to get hurt." She says as she rushes over. I grin as she opens the balcony doors. As she struggles to get them down, my room door opens and I see Naruto peeking in. He grins and waves me over. I jump out of my bed and run out the door. Temari shouts after me but shouts at the cups as they do something again. I pick up Naruto as I rush down the hallways.

"Alright, we did it!" Naruto shouts as we laugh. I take a right and enter another guest room in the house. I sit down in a chair as Naruto hops onto a nearby dresser.

"I can't believe that worked. I thought for sure that Temari would have called for help or something." I say as Naruto grins.

"Yeah, but, since I'm such a great planner, there would be no way that she would remember. I knew she would notice you leaving if we just tossed some rocks against the door. That's why I thought it would have been best for the guys to perform tricks." He says.

"So, having the cup trio do flips and stuff on a balcony rail two stories up a very tall mansion is the best way to go?" I ask, smirking.

"Of course! It's perfectly safe for them. After all, they are gen-" Naruto suddenly stops, a nervous look evident on his face. I get confused and look around. No one had entered so I turn back to him.

"Gen-what, Naruto?" I ask as he starts to get more nervous

"After all, they are… gen… gen… generally going to have something that can protect them! Yeah! Generally!" Naruto says. I quirk an eyebrow, still not believing him. However, I decide to keep that to myself as I try to pass the time.

"So, what do they have that can protect them if they should fall?"

"They have… uh, they have… parachutes!"

"Parachutes?"

"Yeah! Believe it!"

"So, if they have parachutes, how are they supposed to pull the line that releases it when they don't have hands?"

"Huh? Well, um… you see…" Naruto says, trying to come up with something. I smirk, knowing that I have him cornered, when the door opens. In comes the cup trio, sitting on a box which was on top of Akamaru.

"Hey, boss! We're back." Konohamaru says as he hops next to Naruto.

"We even got Kyoko some clothes." Moegi says as she nudges the box to me. I smile as I pick it up.

"Aw, thanks you guys." I say, happily.

"Great job, guys. Let's give Kyoko a minute to change." Naruto says as they leave. As soon as the door closes behind them, I open the box. I laugh a bit as I pull out a red dress with a white fuzzy edge at the wrists, neck, and the bottom rim of the dress. Under that are black tights that stopped a little below the knees and knee-high brown boots.

'_Wow, this looks like Mrs. Claus's clothes when she was thin.' _I think as I begin to change. Once I'm done, I leave the room to face Naruto and the cup trio. They turn to me, grinning, as I pick Naruto up.

"Alright, now that plan Helping-Kyoko-Ditch-Temari-And-Go-Have-Fun has successfully been accomplished, we now have to go into our next phase. We now must go into plan Keep-Kyoko-Hidden-From-Neji-And-Rin-With-Distractions." Naruto says as I laugh.

"Nice names, Naruto." I say as Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon climb back onto Akamaru.

"We'll keep them at bay, boss. You just make sure Kyoko makes up for all the time she lost being stuck in that room." Konohamaru says as they leave. I pick up Naruto and begin to walk down the hall.

"Now that you're free, Kyoko, it's time to continue the tour from where we left off. Hopefully, Sasuke-teme won't interrupt us again like last time." Naruto says as I laugh a bit.

"Naruto, I thought we saw it entirely already." I say when he shakes his head.

"Nah, I only showed you the places we could get to while being watched. Now that we're sneaking around without Neji or Yasano-sensei knowing, we can go to the secret rooms!" Naruto says, punching the air.

"Secret rooms? Why are they secret?"

"W-well… they were used for, uh… they're secret cause I say so, okay?" Naruto shouts as I laugh.

"Alright, alright… so where to first?" I ask as he begins to give me directions.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"How are you feeling, Sasuke?" Rin asked me as I stood outside on my balcony. I didn't turn, watching the snow gently fall from the sky.

"Just fine." I say. I hear Rin jump off the cart and come over to me. I look from the corner of my eye as I see Rin on the rail next to me.

"What's that look in your eye? It looks like... oh, I see. You're thinking of something to repay Kyoko, aren't you?" she asked. I could feel my face heating up as I looked away.

'_I hate it when she somehow reads my thoughts…'_ I think as I hear Rin chuckle.

"Well, I do know a few things that she may like. However, I think you might find out if you look into the mirror." Rin says as I turn back to her.

"The mirror? But isn't she in bed?" I ask when she hops over to it.

"If my instinct is correct, she is with Naruto." Rin says as she touches the mirror.

"Show me Kyoko." She says as the mirror begins to glow. Sparks fly around it as I approach. I pick it up and it shows Kyoko running down the halls with Naruto in her arms. I hear Rin chuckle a bit next to me.

"Just as I thought." She says when Kyoko suddenly dashes behind some plants. Her face seems a bit distraught and her eyes were slightly wide. Rin and I stare at this, wondering why she has such a face. Naruto appears confused as well as he turns to her.

"Kyoko, what are you doing?" Naruto asks as she moves her hands and somehow grips herself without squishing Naruto.

"I… I don't know. I just got this strange feeling." She says as Naruto gets more confused.

"Strange feeling? What are you talking about?"

"I've been getting some weird feelings lately… it's like my senses have been heightened ever since I entered here. It's like it's awakening to something…" She says. Naruto just shrugs at this.

"Nah, it's probably not-" Kyoko suddenly covers Naruto's mouth and ducks even more behind the plants. Naruto begins to mumble something when he stops. I hear voices through the mirror and, seconds later, Neji walks by with some brooms. They continue walking down the hall, unaware of the two hiding behind the plants. After a few minutes, Kyoko releases Naruto's mouth and they both sigh at the same time when Neji is truly gone.

"On second thought… I think your feelings might be real." Naruto says as Kyoko gets up.

"Yeah, but I can't sense anything like I did a few minutes ago… oh well. Let's continue to the secret place you wanted to show me." Kyoko says as they run off. I put down the mirror as it stops showing them.

'_She seems to be able to sense others… if I didn't know any better, I'd think that she was-' _I stop mid-thought as I hear something. I turn to Rin, who appears to be in deep thought and mumbling.

"_There's no way that she can… then again, she is related to him… is it possible that Kyoko may have…"_ Rin stops muttering as she realizes that I'm watching her. She looks at me, giving me a questioning look. I stare back and give her a blank look, hoping that she takes it that I wasn't listening. After a few seconds, Rin clears her throat, seeming to buy it, and hops back onto the cart.

"Well, it's time for me to return back to work. I think I'll keep it a secret that Kyoko is out and about. Even though I believe that she should be resting, I just want to see how long she can evade Neji." Rin says as she leaves. Yet, before she closes the door, she peeks back in at me.

"Too bad for Kyoko, though… even if Naruto is leading her to the rooms, she'll never find the library since Naruto probably wouldn't go there. The sweetie loves books…" Rin says, smirking, before she leaves. I glare a bit before sighing.

"… I hate it when she knows what I'm thinking… she acts just like my-" I stop, realizing what I was going to say. I feel a pain in my chest and I glare at the ground. Old memories flash quickly inside my head, making me remember a woman's laughter.

'_Never say that word again.'_ I angrily think to myself. I go back onto my balcony and stare outside again. After a few seconds, I sigh.

"Hn… I might as well give her a better tour. Otherwise, the dobe might reveal that we're ninja to her." I mutter as I walk out of my room.

* * *

Kyoko's POV

"This is it!" Naruto says as I stop in front of bamboo sliding doors. I open the door and I see a small room. It has a bench with a towel and black samurai helmet on top. The helmet had a white traditional oni mask and had small sunglasses over its eyes. Next to it was a rack that held a lot of bows and their matching quivers, filled with arrows, were hanging on its own hook. Another rack held lances of different sizes and blades. There was also a variety of swords, one of which was separated and on its own rack. It was a simple katana with a black hilt. The room led off into another hallway and connects to an open ceiling room. I could feel happiness swell up inside me and I smile, gazing at all of the weapons before me.

"I think I died and gone to heaven…" I say as I slowly step inside.

"Thought you might like it. When I heard that your town wouldn't allow you to get near a weapon, I thought you might like this place. This is where everyone trains in taijutsu." Naruto says as I put him down. I approach the bows and gaze at each unique design in wonder.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you guys were training to be ninjas just like my uncle." I say, looking at one I liked.

"U-uh…" Naruto stutters as I reach for a bow.

"What do you think you are doing? Don't touch something that isn't yours!" I jump away from the bow as I hear a nagging voice shout at me. I look around as Naruto sighs in annoyance.

"Who said that?" I ask.

"I said it, girl! Over here!" I turn to see the helmet facing me, its oni mask grimacing at me.

"Just great… he's awake… hello, Ebisu-sensei…" Naruto groans as Ebisu gets annoyed.

"What's with that tone? I'll have you know that I'm a well-renowned trainer for elite ninja! As such, I deserve honor and respect!" he shouts when I snicker.

"You trained ninja? Wow, you must be really old to have done that!" I say, laughing a bit. Ebisu huffs at me as Naruto snickers as well.

"What on Earth are you talking about? Ninjas still exist today! Even the residents here are-" Ebisu shrieks a bit as Naruto covers his mouth.

"I have to talk with him for a bit… heh, heh, heh." Naruto says before pulling him away from me. I can see Naruto angrily arguing with Ebisu who appears annoyed.

_'Ninjas still exist, eh? Well, now I really want to see what else this place is trying to hide from me. Just you watch, guys, cause I'm gonna find out, whether you like it or not.' _I think as I giggle a little bit evilly. Naruto and Ebisu come back to me, both with nervous smiles.

"Heh, heh… sorry about that. Ebisu-sensei had too much sake to drink." Naruto says, scratching the back of his head. Ebisu slightly glares at Naruto before looking to the side, annoyed.

"It doesn't matter now. Now then, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" he asks as I point at the bow.

"Well, Naruto wanted to show me the training grounds and I thought that I would like to try the bow." I say as Ebisu grins.

"Very well, then. Choose the bow of your liking and I will assess you. Place me on your head." He says as I pick him up. I place him over my head and the oni mask comes in front of me. I shiver a bit, feeling uncomfortable with him on my head.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get the bow and arrows!" he barks at me as I nod my head. I grab a bow with silver designs on it. I reach for the matching quiver and rush over to the hallway, nearly spilling the arrows in the process. I place it in the holder and I adjust my grip on the bow. I take a deep breath before I reach for an arrow. I pick it up, my heart pounding at the excitement of using it again, and I'm about to place it against the bow when…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Aah!" I shout, dropping the bow and arrow. I hold my head as it rings from the loud voice that just shouted.

"What was that for, Ebisu-sensei?" Naruto asks, annoyed, as he holds his own head. Apparently, I wasn't the only one in pain from the shout.

"This girl was making mistakes and I couldn't take it anymore." he says as I quirk an eyebrow.

"Mistakes?"

"Yes, of course! Couldn't you see it from the start?" I hold my hands to my ears as Ebisu-sensei screeches loudly into them.

"Okay, can you please tell me what I did wrong?" I ask as Ebisu-sensei sighs, annoyed.

"First off, you must take care of the bow and arrows properly. What I saw you doing was incorrect. You were fumbling a bit with your bow and you did not grab the arrow correctly. If you grip the bow too hard, you will be tense and your shot will not be as good as you want it to be. As for the arrow, you are to gently reach over and grab the shaft securely. Never mess with the feathers for that will alter the arrow's trajectory." Ebisu said in a cool manner. I pouted a bit before nodding.

"Alright, I understand… sensei." I say, pleasing Ebisu a bit.

"Good. Now then, let's start over. This time, do this as if you are trying to do a decent shot." He says in a tone that sounded like he was already getting a headache. I hid my annoyance as I reached for another arrow. However, just as I'm pulling it out of the quiver, the nag-anator speaks (or rather, shouts) again.

"WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! My word, didn't you listen to anything that I said?" he says as I can feel my eyebrow twitching.

"I did sensei. Please tell me what I did wrong, oh great wise one." I say sarcastically.

"Are you making a sarcastic tone with me?"

"No, no, of course not… I would never do anything to upset you, sensei." I say fake happy tone.

'_Except chucking you into a river, freezing it, and leaving you there for all time, then yes, you do have a little bit of right to be annoyed… man, why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day?'_ I think as Ebisu begins his lecture.

_Thirty minutes later…_

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH! I can't take anymore of this!" Ebisu shouts for the trillionth time today. My head was ringing from all of the shouting I had to endure from Ebisu. I heard Ebisu sigh before he jumped off of my head. He landed next to Naruto and turned towards the door.

"I'm exhausted from all of my advice in helping you become better in archery. I need a break. You should just sit and wait for me to return, Kyoko. Don't touch anything. Naruto, I need you to take me to the hot spring. My throat hurts for some reason and the steam is the perfect way to make the pain go away." he says as Naruto reluctantly picks him up.

"You guys have a hot spring?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes, but you are not allowed. You must go through and accomplish shooting an arrow before I will allow you to enter. I'll see you in a few hours." Ebisu said as Naruto took him away. I stood there for a few seconds before gripping my head and shouting.

"GYAH! HE'S SO ANNOYING!" I shout as I sat down on the bench. I rub my face before looking to the ground.

"I'm not that bad…" I say, pouting a bit. I sigh when I see the bow again. I stare at it before I grab it.

"I'll show him that I didn't need all of that nagging." I say as I stand ready. I grab the tip of the shaft before pulling it out quickly. I let go of it as it spins in the air in front of me. I move the bow into position and grab the arrow, quickly cocking it. I pull back the string and aimed, taking a deep breath, before I release it. The arrow whistles in the air before loudly thudding into the target. I lower the bow, looking hopefully to where the arrow hit.

"… well, I was close!" I mumble, annoyed. The arrow had landed three rings from the center.

"_I wonder what I did wrong_…_"_ I mutter when I suddenly feel something. I feel a shiver run down my spine as I get that feeling that something, or someone, is here watching me. I lower the bow slowly, trying to act calm, when I hear the floor creak behind me. I quickly turn around and see… nothing.

"What the… I could've sworn…" I mutter as I take a few steps forward. I look at the spot for a few more seconds before shrugging and turning back.

"Nah, probably my imagin- Aaah!" I shriek as I almost run into someone's chest. I jump back, my hand clutching my chest, to see Sasuke there. He stares at me, his arms crossed in a nonchalantly manner. However, I can see a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth and his eyes slightly lit with amusement. I glare at him a bit before standing straight and clearing my throat.

"Oh, it's just you, Sasuke…" I say, trying to act as cool and calm as he was. However, my voice cracks a bit, giving it away. I feel my cheeks redden as he chuckles a bit.

"My my my… aren't you the timid one?" he says as my cheeks get even redder. I turn my head to the side as I walk around him and back to my spot.

"So, why the heck are you here?" I say, pretending to concentrate on where my arrow hit.

"This is my mansion. I'm allowed to go anywhere I want to go without any reason." He says in a matter-of-factly tone. I falter a bit in my composure, realizing how stupid a question that was to ask.

"W-well, whatever… as long as you're not bothering me in my archery." I say as I raise my bow and prepare to shoot an arrow. However, I don't do anything for a few seconds as I realize something.

"You do know that you need an arrow to fire, right?" Sasuke asks as he looks at my empty bow.

"Y-yeah, I know! I'm not dumb." I say, my blush darkening, as I reached for another arrow. I prepare it and fire at the target. It hits near the first one, missing it by an inch.

"That's pretty good. Not many people here use a bow and get a good shot." Sasuke says as he leans against the wall.

"I'm amazed that I have an aim like that. I only get to use a bow every few weeks at the village. I never know if I'm doing it properly or if this is the best I can do." I say when Sasuke comes over to me.

"You're doing okay for a rookie. But, like a rookie, you are making common mistakes." He says as I turn to him.

"_Great… another critic…_ well, why don't you teach me if you know so much?" I say as Sasuke is stunned a bit. However, he quickly looks to the side to cover it.

"I guess but you may not like the method that I would have to use… I only know one method which is the same one my teacher used on me but I rather not do it at all." he says, a sense of wanting to retreat evident in his voice.

"Oh please! I'd rather face your method than Ebisu-sensei's any day." I say, wanting to mess with him a bit. Sasuke looks down and I hear him mutter something before he comes over to me.

"_Fine…_" he mutters. Then, before I had a chance to register, his hands were over mine. I could feel my face get warm as he places his head next to mine.

"First off, you have to relax. If you're tense, then you won't be able to do this properly. Take deep breaths to help relax." He says quietly and calmly. I shiver a bit as his warm breath tickles my ear. I take a few breaths, concentrating on making my shot. I finally relax as Sasuke lowers my right arm.

"Your arm should be down here. Now, when you pull the string, you should be using the muscles in your shoulders, not your arm. That will make you tense. So, now let's get ready…" he says as we grab an arrow. We raise it to the bow and pull the string back. I hear the bow creak, making me worry that I'm going to break it. Just as I was about to loosen it, Sasuke speaks.

"It's not going to break. Trust me. The bow was made to take this much pressure on it." Sasuke says, grabbing my hand harder so I won't let go. He continues to pull it back until the string reached next to my eye.

"Now focus on your target and don't do any fancy tricks. You just waste time and energy. Also, try to take your time. The target's not going anywhere anytime soon." Sasuke whispers as I begin to focus. I feel the world dissolve around me as I can only see the target. The only thing I hear is my heartbeat and Sasuke's voice.

"Get ready… take aim… and… fire!" we both let go as the arrow quickly shoots forward. I close my eyes as I hear it thud into the target. I blink a few times before my senses return back to me. I look to the target and see that I had made a perfect bull's eye. Sasuke lets go and takes a few steps away from me.

"I got it…" I say, unable to believe that I did. I hear Sasuke chuckle a bit as I feel happiness swell inside me.

"See? All you needed was- huh?"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I say, immediately turning and glomping him. I could feel him tense up as I hugged him tightly and jumping. I let go of him and punch into the air in happiness.

"I can't believe I did a perfect bull's-eye! Thanks for your help, Sasuke! … Sasuke?" I ask as I look up at him. His face was in shock as he looked down at me. After a few seconds, I feel my face get warm as I immediately get away from him.

"Uh… sorry?" I say as we just stare at each other, stunned.

'_What the heck did I just do? I can't believe I just hugged him! The most egotistical, arrogant, mean creature-guy and I just hugged him! Why?'_ I think in my head when I hear something metallic bouncing on the ground. I hear it become louder as it reaches the door.

"Code tick tock, Kyoko! Code tick tock! Evasive maneuver!" Naruto frantically shouts outside the door.

"Naruto, I don't understand what you're saying. Talk normally." I say as Sasuke scoffs.

"_As if that dobe can."_ Sasuke mutters as I throw him a small glare.

"It's Neji! He's knows you played hooky! He's coming this way! You need to get out and hide! I'll distract him!" Naruto says before he hops away.

_"Great… where can I go?"_ I mutter when Sasuke clears his throat.

"Need help?" he says, looking to the side.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know where I can go without Neji finding out?" I ask, giving him a small begging look. Sasuke looks at me from the corner of his eye before turning away and walking off.

"Follow me." he says as I do. He leads me to the back of the room where there is another door. He opens it and it leads to a different section of the mansion I haven't seen. I continue to follow him as it leads me down a hallway. Eventually, we reach a wing of the mansion and Sasuke stops.

"This is the South Wing. Rin handles this part of the mansion so Neji won't be here." He says when I take a step back.

"R-Rin? I can't let her find me either! I gotta get away from here." I say as I turn to leave.

"She already knows you're out. She's decided, however, to let you roam freely. So long as Neji doesn't catch you, you're fine." Sasuke says as I stop. I turn back to him.

"she knew? How did she- wait. It was probably the spoons." I say as Sasuke faces me.

"The spoons?" he says with a confused look.

"Yeah, the spoons know everything." I say. He stares a bit before turning away from me.

"… Whatever."

"So, how did you know that I was at the training room?" I ask as Sasuke flinches. He's quiet for a bit before he shrugs.

"Well, I could hear Ebisu-sensei shouting at an idiot and I figured it was probably you." He says as I glare at him.

"Hey!" I say angrily before pouting.

"Well, then… why did you come for me anyway? I see no point as to why someone go to see idiot." I say.

"I ask the very same thing when you're with Naruto." He replies as I glare again.

"You're hiding something…Tell me the truth, Sasuke. Why did you really come for me?" I ask as I see his shoulders tense up. He doesn't reply when he begins to walk away.

"Hey! Don't leave! Answer my question!" I say as I follow. Sasuke begins to pick up his pace and gains distance between us.

"Sasuke, wait!" I say as he reaches a pair of doors. He opens it and quickly enters. I reach it just as he closes it shut. I grab the door and pull it open. I run inside, only to have the doors shut close behind me.

_"… maybe following him wasn't a good idea."_ I mutter as I stare into darkness. Suddenly, there a bright flash of light in front of me. I blink my eyes as I hear curtains open. The room gets very bright as I cover my eyes.

"Well, are you going to look or what?" I hear Sasuke's annoyed voice say. I open my eyes as they adjust. As soon as I can properly see, I gaze at wonder at the large bookcases in front of me. I step forward and look around. Everywhere I can see are lots of books that stack up to the ceiling. There are moving ladders on high bookcases that reach the top. On the tables are scrolls and parchments that look decades old. I smile as I feel a desire to search the books burn inside me. I hear chuckling behind me and I turn to see Sasuke leaning next to the doorway.

"It seems you're happy with this." He says.

"Is this your library? It's immense…" I say as I look around again.

"Well, there have been generations of families that have lived here so it would seem suitable that there would be a large archive here. That doesn't mean that there aren't any stories here that someone can read." He says as I turn to him.

"So… are you saying I'm free to read anything I want in here?" I ask hesitantly. He looks up at me and stares. After a few seconds, he looks away and shrugs.

"Since you've found this place, I see no reason why you don't. After all, someone has to read these old things." Sasuke says as I smile and rush over to him.

"Thank you! Thank- uh!" I stop as I realize that I was about to hug him again. He stares with a shocked look as he realizes that I was going to hug him. I take a few steps away from him before bowing.

"Uh… thank you." I say before standing up straight. He stares again before turning and walking to another doorway with curtains.

"Whatever…" he says as he leaves. I don't move until, once I thought he was gone, I squealed and happily ran to the nearest bookcase. I jump on the moving ladder and roll down the aisle. Once I stop, I eagerly climb up and search the different books. I pick out five and climb back down. Once I reach a table, I grab a dusty red book and open it up. However, just as I reach the first page, I notice a bit of writing. It was written in neat cursive, saying "Property of Mikoto Uchiha".

'_Mikoto Uchiha? Who is that?'_ I think when I shrug it off.

'_I'll ask Rin about it later.'_ I think as I begin to read.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

It seems as though this girl liked the library. I really don't see what's so special about this place. I know some of the residents used to come here to relax but I never understood why. It only had old dusty books that are just useless things that either spoke of the past or about things that never happened. Yet this girl acts like it's one of the seven wonders. It's strange how this girl acts. Her actions and responses annoy yet somehow intrigue me. Then again, girls are one of the few things I never understood in life.

"So… are you saying I'm free to read anything I want in here?" she asked me, breaking my train of thought. I looked at her and stared. She had an unsure look, almost as if she was trying to beg to stay here and read.

'_If you weren't allowed to read these, then why would I have brought you here?'_ I thought annoyed to her in my head. However, I can't say this to her for some reason. After a few seconds, I finally look away and shrug.

"Since you've found this place, I see no reason why you don't. After all, someone has to read these old things." I reply. She smiled and I feel a small smile tug at the edge of my mouth.

"Thank you! Thank- uh!" I look up to see that she was about to hug me again. I stared with a shocked look as I tense up at the idea of being hugged again. I didn't liked to be hugged by anyone and yet... I didn't shout at her when she did the first time. I was stunned and unable to react. I then notice that she stopped in front of me. I realize that she figured out that I didn't like to be hugged. She then took a few steps back before bowing.

"Uh… thank you." she said before standing up straight. I kept staring at her before turning and walking to a doorway with curtains.

"Whatever…" I muttered as I enter there. I quickly hide behind the curtain and watch as the girl just stands there. Once she believed that I was gone, she made a high pitched noise before rushing off to one of the bookcases.

'_Ow… my ear… why do girls make such annoying sounds?'_ I thought angrily as I rubbed them.

"I see that Kyoko is happy with your gift." I turn to see Rin on the cart behind me. I lean against the wall and close my eyes.

"She's weird. I don't see why she likes these books so much." I say as Rin stops next to me.

"It's a relaxing pleasure to the mind as it makes you think of wondrous things that you would not normally think of." Rin says as I scoff.

"You mean it's like entering the dobe's head? No, wait, scratch that… that baka doesn't have a brain."

"Sasuke, just because you don't like to read doesn't mean that it's horrible…" Rin says as we become silent. I peek from the corner of my eye at the girl. She was sitting at a nearby table with a few books. She was eagerly reading an old red one, a smile on her face.

"Hmph." I said as I made a small smirk. I hear Rin chuckle and I quickly hide the smirk.

"Well, I'm happy that you are being nice to her, Sasuke. She's a very nice girl and you may be surprised at how much the two of you have in common." Rin says as I look towards the ground.

"I'm not trying to be nice I merely lead her here cause I needed to repay the debt I owed her-"

"which is being nice." Rin said as I looked up to the ceiling.

"… whatever." I muttered.

"The important thing here, Sasuke, is that she is happy. Kyoko was taken away here not long ago so it's best that she isn't sad. If she is happy, then I'm positive that you'll be happy as well." Rin says as the cart begins to take her away.

"What? Are you trying to say the whole _'her happiness is my happiness' _bit? I don't see that happening." I said as Rin chuckled.

"She's making everyone here happier than what I've seen in years so why not get some as well?" Rin said before leaving me. I stood there a bit, thinking about what she said. I looked back towards the girl as she continued to read, unaware of my presence. After a few seconds, I stood up and began to walk away.

_'… I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing to get to know this… Kyoko more….'_ I thought as I returned back to my room.

* * *

Aw, Sasuke is starting to warm up a little to Kyoko. Well, that's it for now. Hoped you enjoyed it and see ya later!


End file.
